Times Past
by SEKCENDGAME
Summary: 18 years after the other side has been sucked into oblivion, caroline goes to college, somehow human and with no memory of her former supernatural life confusing the hell out of her new room mate and her father... Hope and Klaus mikealson.
1. Chapter 1

"yes mom, i know! I'll call you when i settle into my room" caroline said into the phone she had trapped between her ear and her shoulder as she pulled her three suitcases down the hall way of college, glancing at the numbers on the doors as she went.

"you know how i worry about you sweetie" her mom liz, an ex sheriff and overly protective mother responded.

Caroline rolled her eyes but a small smile played on her lips "im a big girl mom, you do realise now im in college you have to give me a little freedom, you wont be able to call me at all times of the day just to check up on me. Aha!" she said as she stopped outside of room 45b.

She had been allocated a twin room, which she wasnt that bothered about, she was a sociable person, she just hoped her room mate was the same. "mom, i found my room, so i gotta go but i'll call you soon okay?"

"okay carebear, i love you"

"i love you too" she replied, before the call disconnected she heard her mother shout "and be careful!" caroline shook her head as she put her cell in the back pocket of her tight dark jeans. Placing her hand on the door handle she let out a steady long breath. She was finally here.

This whole experience was new to her, she had never been in a typical school environment and even though she was excited for this new chapter in her life she was also terrified, what if she didnt fit in? What if her room mate was a complete raging bitch that she didnt get along with? What if she hated it here and just wanted to go back home to california with her mom?

As the handle moved and the door opened she peeked inside a little weary, she had never lived with a stranger before... At least she didnt think she had. The first thing she spotted was her room mate, her back turned toward her, her long dark blonde curly hair reaching her waist, standing on the bed pressing a poster onto the wall. The girl turned to her with a smile "hello" caroline noticed instantly the girl had an accent. Australian? Or maybe british?

"hi" caroline said as she hesitanly made her way into the room pulling her bags behind her "nice poster" she smiled as she set her bags down on the floor.

"thanks, i hope you dont mind me taking the right side, i just assumed you wouldnt mind, maybe i should have waited-"

"its fine, really the left sides good enough for me" caroline smiled pulling her bags along behind her, wishing she hadn't brought every single item of clothing she owned. It was the only thing she had brought, that and a couple of photos of her and her mom.

Seeing her struggle, the girl came to carolines aid, picking the bag up as though it was light as a feather and placed it on carolines bed, caroline gaped at her in awe and the girl suddenly turned away "i work out alot" she shrugged as way of explanation. "thankfully i had my father to help me"

"yeah my moms working, absentee dad, so unfortunately i have no help" caroline smiled as she unzipped the first case, removing the neatly folded clothes and placing them in the chest of draws on her side of the room. "so whats your major?"

"psychology" the girl answered easily "i like learning about stuff like that, what makes people tick, how events or meeting a certain person can change how one thinks"

"well i'll be an amazing test subject for you then" caroline laughed but she was deadly serious. It was ironic how she had been allocated a room mate that would psycho analyse everything she did or said. Just her luck.

"how so?"

"that is a very long story for another time" caroline smiled. She liked her room mate already. She seemed nice and felt like sombody she could have fun with.

The girl nodded in understanding "okay then, im going to a party later on tonight, you can tag along if you wish?"

"i'd love to" caroline agreed as she continued putting her stuff away.

The girls cell phone started ringing and the girl glanced at caroline "sorry i have to take this, its my aunt, i'll meet you back here in say twenty minutes?"

"yeah absolutely, i'll be ready" caroline agreed "sorry, all the excitement, i didnt even introduce myself, im caroline forbes" she held out her hand to shake the girls hand.

The girl took it with a smile and shook her hand gently "im hope, hope mikealson"

XxxxxX

True to her word Hope arrived back in the dorm room exactly twenty minutes later, caroline was just finishing up putting her clothes away. "so whos party is it were going to?" caroline asked, she had been here half the day and hadnt met anyone but her room mate so far, so she found it hard to beleive hope had already met some friends.

"a friend of the family" hope shrugged as she reapplied her pink lip gloss. She really was beautiful, with her long hair and her fair skin, gorgeous smile and perfectly cute dimples. She pulled her t shirt over her head and walked to the tiny closet before pulling out a floral print top and putting it on.

Caroline couldnt help but admire her confidence, she had only just met the girl and she was stripping her clothes off infront of her, well she supposed they would have to get used to it. "a friend of the family? Does this friend have a name?" caroline asked as she tousled her hair, reshaping it, and pulling her bright blonde curls over her shoulder.

Hope smiled "most of the family call him idiot" she said jokingly "his names kol and his nickname really does preceed him"

Caroline laughed straightening her top "you ready to go?"

"yeah sure, i'll meet you outside? Im gonna go to the bathroom"

Caroline nodded as she made her way out the door. The day was shaping up to be great, she had already made a friend. Although she was a sociable person, she didnt have alot of them. Stefan her best friend from back home was just about the only one and he was a guy. She couldnt talk to him about guys or make up, clothes or girl problems, she had never had a connection with a girl, only her mom but she couldnt exactly talk about her raging teenage hormones, and which guys she had a thing for.

Honestly there werent alot of those either, she never went to school and whenever she would go out with stefan everyone assumed they were a couple so most guys were scared to approach her. She was brought out of her thoughts when hope came up beside her entwining her arm with carolines. "lets go party care" she smiled "its okay if i call you care right?"

"sure, my best friend from back home calls me that" caroline smiled. In that moment she realised this was definitely gonna be a good experience. She was gonna have fun and enjoy her time away from home and with her new friend, she was determined to make it good, even if it killed her.

XxxxxxX

By the time they arrived the party was in full swing, crowds of people were dancing, drinking and laughing. Caroline was abit dazed, she had never experienced anything like it. People were going crazy, chugging drinks back and a few people were dry humping eachother in the corner of the room. "this is crazy!" caroline shouted over the loud music. She could barely hear herself think.

"kol doesnt do anything by half, when he throws a party, he puts his all into it" hope shouted back "lets get a drink" she suggested and caroline just nodded.

They made their way over to the kegs of beer and hope poured them both a cup each. "wanna chugg it?"

Caroline rolled her eyes, she was definitely gonna regret this in the morning. She clinked her glass with hopes before she necked back the drink. It was awful and she only managed to get half way before she had to stop for a breath. "thats disgusting!" caroline complained scrunching her nose up in distaste.

Hope laughed "what do you expect caroline, were at a college party, where everything you drink is either extremely cheap and nasty or stolen, if you dont like it then dont drink it" she shrugged.

Desperate for the full college experience including the crazy parties and horrid hangovers she necked back the rest of her drink "well well, who do we have here?" a dark haired guy smiled looking caroline up and down

"leave her alone kol!" hope scolded him smacking his chest "this is my room mate caroline, and she off limits!" hope narrowed her eyes at the young guy, he looked to be around the same age as them, maybe a little older.

"relax darling, im simply being nice" kol turned to caroline picking one of her hands up "what sort of host would i be, if i didnt greet the guests, especially the beautiful ones" he kissed her hand slowly before pulling away "pleasure to meet you caroline, im kol"

Caroline snatched her hand away roughly and rolled her eyes "i see what you mean about him being an idiot"

Hope burst out laughing and kol frowned "your laughing now hope but im sure your father is just dying to know what youve been up to? Im not sure a party with all these men and alcohol around you would make him very happy" kol smiled mischeviously. Caroline knew exactly what it was like having an over protective parent, for the past two years her mother hadnt let her out of her sight. On occasion she trusted stefan enough to look after her baby girl. She was suprised her mother had even allowed her the freedom to come to college this far away from home. "i would be happy to tell him"

"and i would be happy to tell him that you invited me in the first place" she challenged him raising her eyebrows "wouldnt want to get sent away for a while again now would you?"

He stared at her momentarilly. He knew exactly what she was talking about, and wasnt to pleased with the idea "have fun ladies" he surrendered as he walked away. "not too much of that!" he told her sternly pointing to the cup she was holding before walking out of sight. Who the hell did he think he was? Her father?

"hes wierd!" caroline laughed

"you think hes strange, wait until you meet the rest of my family" hope laughed. But she looked deadly serious. They couldnt be that bad.

"i thought kol wasnt your family?" caroline asked, confused by the fact that hope had contradicted herself.

"Um... Hes not, we were brought up together so he seems like family, were very close."

Caroline nodded accepting what hope had said. She didnt know what it was, but their was something off about kol, he seemed mysterious, not the good kind of mysterious either, it was a dangerous feeling. Caroline shook her head to remove the thoughts, no matter what she felt around kol she would just have to live with it, hope was the only person she had in her life right now and she couldnt make that awkward.

XxxxxX

Caroline woke up the next day to a scuffling noise and the loud shrill of a cellphone "eurgh! Make it stop!" she complained and hope laughed from her side of the room. She couldnt remember alot from last night, she remembered taking shots with Hope and even in her slightly buzzed state realised how strange it was that the alcohol seemed to have no affect what so ever on her room mate, no matter how much she consumed. Caroline on the other hand felt like a lightweight, she never drank, a couple of glasses of wine every now and again but that was as far as she took it.

Caroline covered her head with the pillow before she heard the phone stop its annoying ringing "hello" she heard hopes muffled voice. "nope, stayed in all night, yeah my room mates great, we watched a couple of movies, had some pizza and an early night"

Caroline smiled. That was far from the truth.

"yeah my classes dont start until next week so im just getting myself settled in, finding my way around the place... I know dad but i want to... You dont have to do that."

Caroline sat up in bed and rubbed her hands through her extremely tangled hair, she sighed before lying back down and propping her head up with her hand.

"just trust me on this... There is nothing and i mean nothing threatening about her... What no! I am not going to describe her to you!" hope huffed with frustration "you know your control freakishness knows no bounds... Fine i'll ask her but im not promising anything... Okay love you too" she said before hanging up.

Hope stood up and threw her phone onto the bed. Caroline could tell she was agitated "are you okay?"

"my father is a control freak!" she yelled "he always has to know every single detail about my life and its really starting to piss me off!"

"i know how that feels" caroline mumbled

"i mean i know he worries about me but really does he have to go to extremes? I can look after myself a hell of alot better than most girls and its not asif im gonna die or something!"

Caroline smiled at her "you know my mothers exactly the same, they worry about us, its part of what they do" caroline shrugged "try having a sheriff for a mother"

"your moms a sheriff? Wow you got it bad!" hope laughed

"well not anymore, about two years ago she quit and we moved to california but shes still very warey, always telling me theres dangers in the world that i dont know about, shes very protective" caroline was liking hope more and more by the second. She knew what it felt like to feel trapped and controlled.

"protective to the point where she wants to meet me?" hope asked. Caroline chuckled and shook her head "see so shes not half as bad as my father"

"wait, what?" caroline asked not sure if she had heard properly "your dad wants to meet me?" she got up and pulled a blue summer dress from the tiny closet they shared.

Hope looked slightly ashamed as she put her head down and nodded "you dont have to if you dont want to, its just he wants to make sure youre not some psycho killer or something" she laughed trying to make light of the situation.

"no its fine, when is he coming?" caroline asked as she started to strip her clothes off to get dressed into her dress.

"hes actually on his way, he wants to take us to breakfast"

Caroline frowned. She never expected the meeting to be right now, maybe her mom was a little over bearing but not nearly to the excess hopes father was and at least her mother had a good excuse. "is that a problem?"

"no not at all" she insisted as she slipped her feet into her grey ballet flats.

*knock knock*

"that will be him" hope sighed.

"that was fast" caroline responded while she pulled a brush through her hair and used wet wipes to remove the remainder of her eye make up from last night. Looking herself over in the mirror she concluded she looked somewhat decent enough to meet hopes father.

"we actually live not far from here, i only wanted a dorm room to get a little privacy" she said the last part a little louder hoping her dad would hear her. Of course he would hear her.

Hope opened the door and smiled at her father "you two ready to go?" he asked in a sexy british accent. If he werent hopes father, caroline would be swooning over him. He was gorgeous. His curly dirty blonde hair and deep blue eyes were perfect. Scratch if he wasnt hopes father, she WAS swooning over him.

He pulled away from his daughters hug and his eyes eventually rested on caroline. He gazed at her and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. It wasnt possible. She was dead. Caroline felt like a dear in the headlights as he stared at her. It was kind of creepy "caroline?" he eventually spoke.

Hope glanced between the two wondering what in the hell was going on.

Caroline furrowed her eyebrows, slightly worried that this man who she had never met before, or at least she couldnt remember meeting before knew her name. Placing a hand on her hip she gazed at him, surely she would remember meeting someone who looked like that. "im sorry do i know you?"

**Okay guys so thats chapter one for you! A few reminders, this IS a supernatural story... It might not be making alot of sense right now but just trust me. It will eventually tangle into the web that is TVD and will all become clear. Unfortunately i did have to change a few things, events and such but youll realise them immediately as the story goes on.**

**Please let me know what you guys think of this... And if you have any questions etc, just leave a review :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter... bare with me its quite a slow burner, you may be a little confused but i promise all will be revealed, let me know what you guys think... **

**chapter 2**

Klaus couldnt stop thinking about the mornings events, Caroline was here and alive only she didnt know him.

When he first realised she had no memory of him, he had shrugged it off saying that she just reminded him of someone he once knew, no doubt she would think it was wierd considering he also knew her name but he didnt know what else to do. He didnt miss the way Hope was giving him the look, the very same look that meant he couldnt keep anything from her, she always knew when he was hiding something.

He had called Elijah and told him to come home and bring the witch Davina. It was of umpost importance he figured this out. Surely Hope would come looking for answers soon enough.

He had made his excuses before breakfast and gave his daughter his credit card and urged them to have fun.

All along he had been worried about his daughter going off into the big bad world, he had made hundreds of enemies over the years, anyone of them just waiting to get something to use as leverage against him. When he asked to meet Hopes room mate he never in a million years expected it to be caroline.

She was supposed to be dead, it didnt make sense to him at all, she was very much alive, too alive. She was human which just baffled him even more. Why did Stefan lie to him?

Elijah walked through the front door looking as stylish as ever, in his navy blue suit and white shirt, klaus glanced at him as he entered the study with Davina by his side before he necked back another tumbler of bourbon and poured himself and Elijah another drink. "Niklaus what is it?" Elijah asked taking the glass from his brother.

Klaus took a deep breath "its caroline"

Elijah furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. He didnt have a clue who his brother was talking about. "who?"

"caroline forbes" klaus snapped irritably. "from mystic falls, the dopplegangers friend, blonde curly hair, sheriff mother, ringing any bells?"

Elijah nodded but still held the look of confusion on his face "i dont understand Niklaus, shes dead"

"i assure you Elijah she is very much alive, and living with your niece no less" klaus sighed and necked back his umpteenth drink. "i went to take Hope out for breakfast and she was there" he explained.

"this is a good thing Niklaus, shes not dead, isnt that what you-"

"dont even finish that sentence Elijah!" klaus warned him. He really didnt need the witch getting a hold of information like that. Yes she had pledged her loyalty to the family but he still didnt trust her. "shes human Elijah and she doesnt remember me"

"how is that possible?" Elijah asked staring into the bottom of his glass.

"maybe there was another cure?" Davina piped in "im assuming she was a vampire before? Correct?" klaus nodded "so she was cured and then compelled?" Davina suggested

Klaus shook his head "there was no other cure, the only cure that was available was used on Katerina" of that he was sure.

"and even if there were, miss forbes would have no doubt started ageing by now maybe shes another doppleganger?" Elijah suggested "we thaught Elena was the only one and then found out stefan was too, maybe its possible?"

Again klaus shook his head "it was coincidence enough that Elena and Stefan were dopplegangers, they couldnt possibly of been a third in that little scooby gang of theirs"

"have you got a photograph of her? Or an item that belonged to her? Perhaps i could find something out" Davina shrugged.

Klaus didnt answer, he left the room at vamp speed arriving back a couple of seconds later. He passed a small velvet rectangular box to Davina and she examined it, turning it over in her hands "it was hers, she lost it the night of the ball, and i didnt get the chance to return it" he lied, making sure Davina didnt have any reason to suspect he had felt anything towards the bright and bubbly blonde.

He remembered that night as if it were yesterday, the way she looked, how she smelled, the way she had yelled at him and threw the diamond bracelet at him claiming she couldnt be bought before storming out, it was so refreshing to finally have someone tell him exactly how it was, she wasnt afraid of him or afraid to be completely honest with him. What should have made him angry only made him more intrigued.

"i'll take this home, do some spells and enchantments, see what i come up with" Davina informed him as she walked to the door.

"thankyou for your help" Elijah smiled at her as he saw her out. Elijah always moral and polite. Klaus didnt care for manners and such as long as he got done what needed to be done.

"niklaus" Elijah said hesitantly "im sorry, this must be extremely painful for you" Elijah was the only person that knew the truth about caroline.

Klaus sighed rubbing a hand over his face "i thought she was dead Elijah! For the past 18 years i thought she was dead!" he knew if anyone heard him or saw him now they would know the extent of his feelings toward caroline, but he didnt care, he was so angry, confused, hurt and overjoyed all at the same time.

"why did stefan lie to you?" Elijah asked, it seemed a bit strange considering he had no reason to.

"i dont know" klaus shrugged "but i assure you, i will not rest until i find out the truth" he said with finality before leaving Elijah alone in the study.

XxxxxxX

"so... Um your dad seems nice" caroline commented as she scooped up more ice cream from the bowl infront of her. "strange but nice"

"i told you my family was weird, you didnt beleive me did you?" Hope laughed as she nudged carolines arm playfully.

Caroline chuckled but became serious again "dont you think its a little wierd that he knew my name? I mean he said i reminded him of someone but its a coincidence that me and this person have the same name" she mused, getting more confused the more she thaught about it.

"my dad knows alot of people care, its not that strange, hes probably putting a completely different name to a completely different face" she lied trying to cover for her father.

It was obvious to her that her dad knew caroline some how, but she didnt know him, she was a weak fragile human and he was a hybrid, the strongest and most feared creature on the planet, their worlds and paths didnt exactly cross on a day to day basis.

"yeah youre probably right" caroline agreed setting the spoon down "are you excited for classes starting?"

"a little, i think my father is probably influencing me a little too much, he didnt even want me to come to college"

Caroline thought that was a little odd too. Most parents wanted their kids to go off to college and make something of themselves "why?"

Hope shrugged "he just thinks that im growing up too fast, he said if i really want to go then i can always go back to the idea in a couple of years but i wanted to come now, i just think he enjoys treating me like im a child most of the time" she smiled. He had his reasons, she knew. He didnt want her to be put in any danger or in a situation that could harm her. "live in the present, thats my motto, dont think about past mistakes or plan for your future because life has this way of throwing a curve ball when you least expect it and it never turns out the way you planned anyway"

"wow thats very adult of you" caroline teased her.

Hope laughed "my aunty bex says im an 80 year old head on and 18 year olds body"

"your family seem close, any brothers or sisters?"

"nope, just me" she finally finished off the rest of the ice cream and put her spoon down "what about you?"

Caroline shook her head "only me although my best friend Stefan is like a brother, mostly annoying" she giggled "but always looking out for me"

The rest of the afternoon was spent talking about their family and friends. Caroline didnt have alot to talk about and Hope was very vague with her answers, not everyone spills their life story caroline had to remind herself. It was true she didnt have much to tell considering she couldnt remember alot. Of course Stefan and her mom had told her snippets of her life 'before' but nothing she could actually remember living.

They went shopping and bought matching onesies, that were baby pink with bright pink love hearts all over them. They joked around and hope told her all about a guy she had seen around campus that she liked, she didnt know his name but she promised to point him out to caroline the next time she saw him.

When they eventually got back to the dorm, caroline was spent, Hope had informed her that she was gonna travel to see her dad and the rest of her family for dinner and asked if caroline wanted to tag along to be polite, she was secretly glad when caroline refused. She needed to find out why her father was acting so strange and why he had been dodging her calls all day.

XxxxxxX

"what in the bloody hell is going on father?" Hope screeched as she entered the house. She needed answers.

Klaus walked down the stairs, a grin appearing on his lips "hello daddy dearest, lovely to see you, how has your day been?" he said sarcastically walking straight by her.

"oh stop with the deflection and answer the question! What is going on?"

Klaus clenched his teeth. It was only a matter of time before she came knocking for answers, truth was he didnt have any to give. "hope, sweetheart, dont worry your pretty little head about it, ive got it handled"

"what is that supposed to mean? I need to know whats going on!" she insisted as she followed him into the kitchen.

Klaus pulled out two blood bags throwing one on the kitchen counter for his daughter "what you need to do is go back to college and live the normal human life you so desperately wanted" he said mockingly

"go ahead laugh all you want" she huffed "you have no idea what its like to have you as my dad! Its hard! I have had you, aunty bex and uncle Elijah constantly looking over me my whole life, i want normalcy! I thought i had that, for a full 24 hours i was a typical college girl, with a nice room mate and now, youre being all cryptic, you know said room mate, even though shes human, and doesnt seem to know you and you wont tell me whats going on!" she huffed making sure her father knew just how pissed off she was. "im 18 years old father!" she stomped her foot a little.

"and im 1053, whats your point?" klaus quipped causing her to roll her eyes

"my point is that even if you are extremely ancient and decrepid, im still an adult! Whatever it is i can handle it!"

Klaus shook his head at his daughters ramblings, he knew hope would see right through his lies so decided to go with the truth "honestly, i have no answers for you sweetheart, i dont know what else to tell you"

"tell me how you know her!" she demanded

Klaus sighed "before you were born, myself, your uncles and aunt resided in a town called mystic falls, she lived there, only she was a vampire"

Hope shook her head "caroline lives in california"

"and she told you this?" he questioned. Hope nodded "what else did she tell you?"

"i dont know, alot of things!" she pouted thinking how ridiculous it was that she had came here to ask the questions only the tables had been turned and she was the one being questioned like a homicide suspect.

"Hope, sweetheart, please just answer the question, anything about family or friends? Where she lived before california? Anything?" klaus said almost begging his daughter to assist in the mystery that was caroline forbes.

Hope sighed before sipping from her blood bag, she thaught about it for a while before eventually speaking "her mother, i dont know her name but she used to be a sheriff" hope offered hoping it was of some help.

Klaus eyebrows furrowed. Sheriff Liz Forbes, so it was definitely the same caroline. Why did Stefan tell him she was dead? And why was she human? "can you do something for me?" klaus asked his daughter.

She nodded "anything"

Klaus smiled "i need you to go back to college and find out whatever you can about caroline, tell her a few things about us and the family, try and trigger a memory of some sort"

"what am i supposed to say? My Dad is a half vampire half werewolf hybrid and im his miracle baby that was on the run for the first seven years of my life because my grandmother was trying to kill me?" she quipped sarcastically

"i think what your father means is just mention us from time to time, names etcetera" Rebekah chided standing in the doorway with a smile. "mention me, she hated me"

"really? I thought you two would have got along, your very similar" hope pointed out and rebekah looked offended.

"i am nothing like caroline forbes!" she protested crossing her arms over her chest.

"you are"

"am not!"

"okay enough bickering!" klaus scolded them both "do you think you can do as ive asked?"

Hope nodded but her brows furrowed "why is it so important?"

"what?"

"if it were any other vampire slash human you wouldnt care, why now? Why caroline?" she asked confused.

Klaus struggled with the words to describe to his daugher why this had affected him so much and was thankful when Rebekah stepped in to save the day "your unkle Kol had a thing for Caroline at one point" she said covering for her favourite brother.

Again hopes forhead creased "that doesnt make sense, kol already met caroline, at the parrrr- i mean the library" she bit her lip hoping klaus hadnt noticed her slip up.

Klaus glared at her "kol never goes to the library!" he said his jaw slightly clenched "so you went-"

"sorry daddy gotta run, detective work to do and all that!" hope cut him off as she grabbed her keys and ran out the door as fast as her legs would take her.

XxxxxX


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys thankyou so much for all the faves and follows, this is kinda a filler chapter but hey ho... next chapter should be up tomorrow, as always let me know what you guys think by leaving a review...**

Two days had past since Hope had agreed to help her dad figure out what was going on with caroline, she had mentioned her aunty Rebekah alot, her dad a couple of times all to no avail, she had even tried compelling her only to find out that it wouldnt work.

She got back to the dorm room and caroline was lying on her bed on her front flicking through a magazine "hey care"

"hi" caroline responded flicking the page "ive just had a call from Stefan" Hopes eyebrows furrowed, and caroline suddenly realised she didnt know who Stefan was "my best friend from back home" she explained and hope nodded "he wants to come visit, i told him it was ridiculous considering ive only been gone four days but he insisted, i hope you dont mind?"

"not at all" hope smiled with a shake of her head "you know ive been thinking maybe we could go to the movies tonight?"

"yeah, sounds good, what did you want to see?" caroline asked sitting up and closing the magazine.

"i like the look of that new vampire movie" it was a lie. She hated vampire movies. They always got there facts wrong. If only vampires did sparkle she mused.

"ive seen the trailer for that!" caroline said excitedly "it looks good"

"okay then about 7ish?" Hope asked as she picked up her bag and caroline nodded in agreement. "when is your friend Stefan coming?"

"tomorrow morning, its okay if he stays here right? He'll crash on the floor"

"absolutely, look i got to meet my aunt bekah for lunch so i'll see you at 7" she said before leaving.

Caroline sighed as she lay back on her bed, she was excited for Stefan coming, she liked Hope and considered her a friend, but she had family here so when she went out it became a little too lonely and quiet for caroline.

XxxxxX

"it was good but i dont know, i just didnt think it was very beleivable" caroline commented referring to the movie they had just sat through for the past two hours.

"its a movie about vampires care, its not supposed to be beleivable" hope laughed with a shake of her head.

"i know!" caroline laughed "but everyone knows vampires burn in the sun!"

Hope linked arms with her "how do you know that?" she asked thinking maybe something had came back to caroline.

"i just do, its common knowledge, they cant walk in the sun without protection because they burn!" hope was glad at least caroline had her facts straight.

"what like spf 20?" Hope joked and caroline smacked her arm playfully. "no but seriously, do you beleive in stuff like that?"

Caroline pondered with the idea "naaa, if there was vampires running around im sure people would know by now, i do wonder where the stories come from though, youve got to have one hell of an imagination to come up with something like that"

Hope laughed thinking it wouldnt take so much imagination if you had experienced it. Caroline didnt beleive it yet she couldnt be compelled? Maybe she was on vervain, but how could she be on vervain if she didnt know about the supernatural? She needed to talk to her dad.

XxxxxX

"her mother must have given it to her somehow" klaus pondered "she knows all about the supernatural world, their is no way that she would let Caroline move to new orleans unprotected"

Hope thought about it for a while before she shook her head, "she doesnt eat or drink anything out of the ordinary, and if she had vervain on her i would have noticed, she gets changed infront of me and ive never noticed anything weird"

Klaus thought it was kind of creepy that his daughter had saw the girl he fancied naked, maybe he even felt a little jelous, the one time he had that luxury was in the middle of mystic falls woods. He smiled at the memory before shaking his head to remove the thaughts that had been embedded in his brain for the past 18 years. "another thing, her friend from home is visiting tomorrow, hes called stephen or stefan or something like that"

"Stefan Salvatore" klaus smirked "thats good to know"

"what is that look for? Youve got your murderous face on" hope said pointing at him "dont start killing my room mates friends!"

"im not killing anyone sweetheart" klaus smiled "at least not yet, seems i need to have a little chat with an old mate of mine"

XxxxxxX

When hope arrived back from her fathers house she had text her aunt and asked if she wanted to join herself and caroline for dinner later that night at their dorm... It was time to step up their game. Hope still had no idea what relationship her father or her aunt had with caroline in the past, but it was obviously bothering them for some reason. Hopefully if she met Rebekah it would click something in carolines mind.

Rebekah arrived spot on six thirty, hope and caroline had already ordered from the chinese take away just off college campus. Rebekah had introduced herself rather rudely only to get chastised by hope, rebekah had muttered under her breath that if she wanted caroline to remember her she would go about treating her the exact same way she had in the past.

When they eventually sat down, caroline on her bed and rebekah and hope on the other, hope and caroline got straight into conversation, talking about anything and everything just to ease the tension, hope couldnt help but think that maybe this had been a bad idea.

Rebekah sat prodding at her food with her chop sticks but her interest was suddenly peaked when she heard what caroline said next.

"i cant wait for stefan to come tomorrow!"

Hope noticed the look in rebekahs eyes but didnt comment "what are you guys gonna do while hes here?"

Caroline shrugged "honestly i dont know, its such short notice i havent had time to plan anything!"

"whos stefan?" Rebekah asked feighning ignorance, hopefully covering the fact that she was just a little jelous

Caroline was quite suprised rebekah had even asked, she hadnt spoken a word to her since she introduced herself. "hes my best friend from back home, he lives with me and my mom"

"are you like together?"

"god no! Hes more like a brother, anything beyond that makes me feel a little queezy" caroline laughed.

Rebekah was glad by that, no matter how many years that had past, she still cared about stefan. At one point he was the only one who truly understood her. "so hes visiting you tomorrow? Why the rush? Youve only been here a few days"

"well thats stefan for you" caroline rolled her eyes. "what about you? Any guys on the horizon?" she asked "hope told me you liked a guy named matt"

That was a lie. She didnt like anyone called matt, she had told hope to tell caroline that, seeing if name dropping would work. "i found out he had a girlfriend, elena she was called"

Caroline was unfazed by that name too "well im sorry"

"no biggie" rebekah smiled "plenty more fish in the sea, anyway about your friend stefan, why dont you take him to the french quater, theres a parade of some sort going on, im sure he'll love that"

"sounds like something stefan would like thanks rebekah" she smiled even If she was slightly intimidated by rebekah, it confused her how rebekah and hope could have such similar taste and manerisms, but be from different generations. "you seem alot younger than you are" caroline said without thinking.

"trust me im actually alot older than you think" she muttered so only hope could hear her, supernatural hearing and all that "is it a crime to spend time with my niece?"

"no i didnt mean it in a bad way, but you must have been really young when hope was born"

"i was 10, my brother was only 16" she told caroline, at least that was the story they had come up with, they didnt associate with humans much but when they did they needed to have a cover story as to why klaus looked too young to have an 18 year old daugher. By the story he was supposed to be 34 and he looked to young even for that. In a couple of years time they would have to come up with another story about how they were all siblings.

"wow thats young" caroline responded "i mean no offence to your dad, he seems lovely, and he obviously did a great job bringing you up"

Hope smiled "he did, trust me my dad acts alot older than he actually is" yeah like that was possible.

The rest if the night went off without a hitch, rebekah had tried to compel caroline, still to no avail. What the hell was going on with her?

XxxxxxX

"STEFAN!" caroline screamed excitedly as she pulled him into her dorm "its good to see you" she hugged him

Stefan laughed as he pulled away "its only been five days care" he rolled his eyes.

"exactly! So why did you visit?" she beamed at him. She was so happy he was here, stefan was not only her best friend but he was like a brother to her. For the past two yeaes he had been with her through thick and thin and her mother even suggested he move in with them.

"just wanted to see how my favourite girls doing" he said putting his one and only bag on the bed. Truth was Liz forbes had sent him to check on her. Stefan knew she would see right through it.

"im good, great even" she smiled sitting on the bed "my room mate should be back soon, she nipped out for coffee" caroline explained. "so what do you want to do while your here? I have a class tonight, but its more of an induction so i should only be there for about an hour and then im all yours until monday"

Stefan smirked "how about we dont plan every second of my time here?" he joked knowing how caroline had to plan hours in advance whenever she decided to do something. She wasnt spontanious at all.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head "shut up!" she laughed realising he was teasing her.

"hey care" hope said as she walked through the door "and... Stefan? Im assuming" she said pointing at him

Stefan smiled "nice to finally meet you, cares told me alot about you" everytime hope went to meet up with yet another family member she would call stefan.

"not all true i hope" she said jokingly "i swear im not as bad as she says" she said as she handed caroline her coffee before she shook his outstreched hand. Hope didnt know alot about stefan salvatore. Her father obviously did, klaus had thought maybe with stefan still being in carolines life that he was somehow human now too. Hope wondered briefly if Stefan knew what she was, she knew what he was now, definitely not human. "so what are you guys doing?"

"i was just telling stefan that i have a class tonight, maybe you could keep him company for me?" caroline pleaded. If she really had to she would skip her first micro biology class but she hoped she didnt have to.

"yeah sure, what do you wanna do?" it was pointless asking. She already knew what they were gonna do, but she couldnt tell him that.

XxxxxX

After seeing caroline off to her class, Hope had directed stefan to her car, if he knew what she was he hadnt said anything so when he got in the passanger seat, she sat down beside him behind the wheel. Turning to him she paused. Did she really have to do this? Before she could talk herself out of it she used her speed to put both her hands on the sides of stefans head and twisted. Snapping his neck immediately and rendering him unconcious. Taking a deep breath she released him pushing his head onto the headrest and started the car.

Time to go see daddy.

**okay so next chapter we have a klefan meeting and find out a little bit of info on caroline...**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am absolutely blown away by the response i have got for this story... its only been up for two days and already has 43 follows so thankyou all,**

**i recieved a review from kaitlynmalloyyy stating alot of people are now shipping steroline, just wanted to let you all know that i will always and forever ship Klaroline... no matter what Jlie plec does to keep them apart. lol. hope you guys enjoy this one.**

Stefan woke to the aching feeling in his neck, the feeling he was all to familiar with. He wondered briefly what happened and then remembered the sweet and apologetic look Hope had gave him right before his world was plunged into darkness.

She knew he was a vampire, which meant she was too, and she was living with caroline of all people, so much for keeping her safe and protected. Liz Forbes would have his balls for this.

"im sorry" a small voice echoed through the large room, stefan opened his eyes and saw hope sitting on an arm chair.

"whats going on? Where are we?" stefan asked. He didnt want to fight with her. He would if he had to but he would rather not.

"my father needs your help" she said simply. "he needs your help to figure out whats going on with caroline, im assuming because youre a vampire you knew caroline when she was too and considering you were the one who lied to my father about caroline dying..." she trailed off

Stefan stood up as he rubbed his still sore neck "lied to your father? What? I dont know what your talking about, i dont even know your father"

"well theres another lie right there, isnt that right ripper?" the cold voice echoed through him sending shivers down his spine.

Klaus walked into view and stefan blinked a couple of times to make sure what he was seeing was actually real. "long time no see" klaus grinned at the shocked look on stefans face "seems weve got a lot of catching up to do mate"

"well theres a face i wished i didnt have to see again" stefan stood completely still unsure of what klaus was going to do. "why are you interested in caroline?"

Klaus stalked dangerously slow toward stefan "obviously you lied about her dying, so first off i want to know why?"

"i didnt lie" stefan retorted glancing between klaus and hope "she did die, all of them did!" he practically yelled swallowing back a sob that threatened everytime he thought about it. Klaus furrowed his eyebrows in confusion so stefan elaborated "i told you exactly what happened"

"yes you did, the other side collapsed taking everyone with it, and yada yada" klaus said with an uninterested wave of his hand "you lost your brother, the love of your life and your two best friends, one of which was caroline" stefan nodded affirming what klaus had said "so please pray tell stefan how is it that caroline is in fact alive... And human"

Stefan honestly didnt know. After losing all of his friends and family and unable to go back to mystic falls because of the anti- magic barrier he had moved to wisconsin to start over. New location. New life. New identity.

Stefan simply shrugged at the question. "about 2 and a half years ago, liz forbes called me, i hadnt spoken to her since the day i left so i thought it was kinda strange that she was contacting me after all that time. She told me that a fax had came through at the station about a girl who had been found that looked exactly like caroline. She asked me if it was possible that caroline was another doppleganger"

"thats what uncle Elijah thought" hope piped in.

Stefan shook his head. This whole situation was so surreal "care to explain how she" he pointed at hope "even exists?"

"story for another time mate" Klaus gestured with his hand for stefan to continue

Stefan rolled his eyes and sighed "i did some research and came up blank, i talked to witches, psychics and even a few sorcerers and none of them had a clue as to how this girl who may or may not have been caroline even existed"

"me and liz travelled to los angeles where she had been found walking around in a daze, she had no recollection of how she got there or any of her life before she died"

"so how do you know its her?" hope asked her eyebrows furrowed "you said it yourself, she didnt even know who she was, and none of the supernatural world has a clue to where she came from, so how do you know its definitely her?"

"i remember caroline telling me when she was fifteen she got a small tattoo on her foot" stefan smiled at the memory "her mother didnt know anything about it, so obviously the first thing i looked for to identify her as our caroline was the tattoo, sure enough it was there"

Klaus wiped a hand over his face. This was too much to handle. Caroline was dead and then all of a sudden after almost 16 years she just popped up out of nowhere. "so you and sheriff forbes took her home?"

Stefan shook his head no. "I couldnt go back because of barrier around mystic falls but even if Liz had took her back after all that time supposedly being dead, and without aging a day, people were bound to ask questions, liz had a friend in the police force who had an apartment to let in california so they moved in there, after a few months i moved in with them, its been hard even after all this time she still doesnt have one single memory of what her life was. At first she wouldnt even talk to us, she was so scared and fragile, but the more time that passed she slowly became herself again"

"and she knows nothing of the supernatural?"

"no"

"but shes on vervain?" hope asked

"no, thats another thing we realised, she cant be compelled, Liz decided that she wanted to keep caroline in the dark about all the supernatural stuff, it was like her second chance at a normal life" stefan sighed "what do you care? I mean you claimed that you had a thing" he air quoted using his fingers "for caroline, but you just up and left"

Hope raised her eyebrows. She knew her dad cared about caroline for some reason, but she never expected that. Klaus didnt miss the suprised look on his daughers face.

"i had more urgent matters at hand" klaus said through gritted teeth before vamp speeding to stefan and slamming him up against the wall, a hand dead locked around his throat "now you do good to listen to me stefan, what i care about and whom i care about is none of your concern!" he growled letting his grip of stefan go and he spluttered for air grasping at his neck for the second time that evening.

"i will expect your cooperation in figuring this out stefan-

"you cant figure this out" stefan cut him off "i told you its just one of those things that cant be solved, i tried and failed miserably"

"well thanks to the laws of nature i have one of the most powerful witches in the world on team klaus" he gestured to hope and stefans jaw hung open "yes shes a which as well as a hybrid" klaus smiled proudly.

"thats not possible" stefan said barely above a whisper. He was gobsmacked, he was literally speachless, how could this even be happening right now?

"i assure you, its very possible and just like her dad, shes one of a kind"

"only better" hope shrugged with a smile as she stood up.

Klaus walked out the room, gesturing for stefan and hope to follow, when stefan didnt move klaus turned toward him "tic tok stefan, time is of the essence"

XxxxxxX

After giving Stefan his orders to go back to the dorm room and protect caroline with his life klaus and hope had travelled to his study. Hope sat in the chair at klaus' desk he used for business, contrary to popular belief the mikealsons actually did work for their money. "so what do you want me to do?" she asked

Klaus wiped a hand over his stubble and sighed "i dont know" he shrugged. He wasnt used to feeling so out of control. "stefan knows to help, so hopefully the things he talks to her about will trigger something, the faster she remembers something the better chance we have of finding out what happened to her"

Hope hesitated before she eventually spoke up. She didnt know how he would respond to the question she had been dying to ask. "is it true? What stefan said about you having a thing for caroline?"

Klaus let out a long slow breath, he knew his daugher hadnt missed that. Damn stefan salvatore. He poured himself a bourbon and necked it back. "theres alot of things you dont know Hope, you have to understand that i did things that im not proud of... Okay well maybe i am... But theyre certaintly things you wouldnt approve of" he said with a smirk. Hope knew what he was like, he was cold and callous, he didnt care about anyone beyond family, which is why hearing about caroline suprised her even more.

"i know what you do. You threaten people and you kill and mame to get your point across, your klaus the big bad hybrid, but to me youre... just... My dad"

Klaus smiled hearing her words, sometimes she was far to nice for her own good. "when i first met caroline i intended to use her as part of the sacrifice for the hybrid curse, i killed alot of people she cared about, including her best friend the doppleganger" he noticed the dissaproving luck she gave him, sometimes she was just so human, she was alot like caroline in that respect, he carried on before she had a chance to scolde him "dont worry she came back to life" he smirked "i turned her boyfriend into a hybrid, sired him to me, and made him bite her, she hated me"

"so what changed?"

"nothing, she still hated me, and i gave her more and more reasons to, i tried to kill elena again, bit and stabbed caroline with a large wooden lamp post and left her to almost die" he told her as he poured another drink "only i couldnt, the more and more time that i spent with caroline the more i realised how refreshing she was, after everything i had done to make her fear me she still didnt" he took a deep breath before continuing "she was honest and smart, and challenged me every chance she got"

"sounds like you eventually got close" hope commented. She was glad her dad was telling her the truth. Not that he could lie... At least not to her.

"we became friends of sort, she showed me that theres more to life than making people fear you, she nagged at me if i did anything that wasnt in agreement with her morals and beliefs" he smiled remembering the memories of all the times she had shouted at him for killing someone or ordering one of his hybrids to do something, funny thing was he actually listened to her. Had it been anyone else he would have ripped their heart from their chest.

"then our family moved here and i only ever seen her again once" he told her. That one time had been amazing and he would remember it even if he lived another thousand years. "stefan called me to tell me of her demise" he shrugged as if it were no big deal. Truth was when he first found out about caroline dying, he was crushed, she was the only person he had ever cared about besides family. She was so full of light, he couldnt ever imagine going back to Mystic falls if she wasnt there.

"thankyou for being honest with me" hope smiled as she wrapped her arms around her dads waist, she maybe 18 but she still loved her cuddles.

If only she knew the full truth he mused to himself, caroline was special, his feelings toward her was alot more than hope could ever think possible "so how do you suppose we go about getting the old caroline back?" hope asked pulling him from his thoughts.

"i dont know" klaus shook his head "ive never experienced anything like this so i honestly dont know what to do"

"caroline needs to spend more time with us, all of us, including you and aunt Rebekah" hope told him and then smiled "i have an idea, its a little drastic but i think this is just what she needs"

**because you are all so amazing i decided to double update... but be warned... next chapter isnt as long.**


	5. Chapter 5

Caroline watched herself and stefan as if she were watching a movie, only she was there in the movie, they were walking in woods of some sort. She was like the invisible third wheel. They couldnt see her but she could see them. She had no idea what was going on.

She felt free as if she were a caged bird that had just been released into the wild "so what do i do when i see the rabbit?" she asked glancing sideways toward him.

"chase it, catch it, feed on it" eurgh thats disgusting, she thought to herself.

"isnt killing cute defenceless animals the first step in becoming a serial killer?" yep thats what she thought too

"well you sort of skipped serial killer and went straight to vampire" he told her. Okay she was definitely dreaming."hey caroline, if your not serious about this i think you should tell me" he stated looking at her his eyebrows furrowed.

She glanced between her dream self and stefan, this was way to wierd for her liking.

"no i am, look i swear i am, but its just... I havent been in the sun for days! Everyone is at the swimming hole having fun, matt is there and he finally told me he loved me, but ive been blowing him off and now you want me to eat bunnies and im kinda freaking out!" she rambled on "okay?" stefan laughed at his friends outburst and she pressed her lips together "and now your laughing at me" that bastard.

"no, no im not laughing, none of this is funny, trust me. Its just that... Um..."

"what?" dream her snapped rather rudely if she did say so herself.

"when someone becomes a vampire all of their natural behaviours sort of get um... Amplified" what? This was just getting stranger by the minute.

"what do you mean?"

"i mean as a human i cared deeply for people and how they felt if they were hurting and i felt guilt if i was the one to cause it, as a vampire all of that got... magnified" huh?

"so your saying that now im basically an insecure neurotic control freak on crack" caroline laughed at her dream self. She was that already never mind if she was a... Vampire. She laughed even thinking about that possibility.

"well i wasnt gonna say it like that but... Hey listen, lets hunt and then after that we'll go to the swim hole okay?"

Her dream self bounced up and down excited "really?"

Stefan nodded "yeah matt is the closest thing you have to your humanity and i think being around him is a good thing" theres that name again. Matt? Who the hell is matt?

"okay"her dream self nodded in agreement.

Caroline shot up in bed whincing as the light streaming throught the curtains temporarily blinded her.

That was by far the strangest dream she had ever had. She swiped her hair away from her face. Vampires, swim holes and eating bunnies... It was absurd.

Her dream plagued her all through her shower, she put it down to watching that vampire movie with Hope. The things her mind could conjour up was ridiculous, Rebekahs boyfriend slash not boyfriend was called matt, she explained to herself thats where the name had come from. And her humanity was perfectly in tact thankyou very much.

It was a dream, a crazy dream that completely scared the shit out of her. Why? Because it felt so real.

XxxxxX

"where has stefan dissapeared to again?" caroline asked walking into the dorm room "we had plans today"

Hope shrugged "he didnt say where he was going just that he would be out for a while, what did you have planned?"

"i was gonna take him sight seeing" caroline complained throwing herself onto the bed.

"you dont know your way around here care you'll probably end up getting both of you lost" Hope laughed "you know if you need a tour guide, im available"

"really?"

"sure" hope nodded "should we wait for stefan?"

"i'll call him, its just strange that hes gone again, he doesnt know anyone around here, so i honestly dont have a clue what he could be doing" caroline answered. It bothered her that stefan had came to visit and hadnt spent any time with her yet.

"okay give me half an hour and i'll meet you back here? I have to go check on a few things for my classes" hopes classes did start the next day, but she didnt have to check on anything. Truth was even after 18 years and learning to control the urges for blood sometimes the cravings still got the better of her. And having caroline around was a constant temptation.

XxxxxX

"have you spoken to Carolines mother yet?" Elijah asked stefan as he loosened his tie slightly around his neck. Elijah always looked impeccable.

Stefan shook his head. He didnt want to tell liz about this unless absolutely necessary. As long as caroline didnt remember anything about her past life there was no way to figure this out, he had tried. "i think its best to leave her out of this... at least for now"

"very well then" klaus smirked "Carolines memories need to be triggered" that is exactly what stefan and liz didnt want "telling her bogus information about a perfect human life you and the good sheriff created for her isnt going to get us anywhere"

"so what do you expect me to do?"

"leave that to us stefan, she'll remember in no time" klaus lips twitched slightly into a grin. Hopefully if everything went off without a hitch, Hopes plan would be in action sooner rather than later.

**Please leave a review!**


	6. Chapter 6

"seriously! How the hell did this happen?"

Hope shrugged "burst water pipe" she explained "the whole roof just collapsed, thankfully you and i werent in the room when it happened, someone could have been seriously hurt!" she said as caroline stood outside of the door, glancing up toward the imploded ceiling.

Truth was aunt rebekah and uncle kol had paid a visit and used there super strength to destroy the hard board ceilings while caroline and hope had conveniently went out for ice cream. A pull on one of the overhead pipes made their story plausable, when the whole room started getting sprayed with water.

"this is just great!" caroline huffed crossing her arms over her chest

"dont worry about it care, if they havent got another room for us we can stay at my place, at least until our room gets repaired, my dad wont mind" hope told her.

"its not the point, all of my stuff is ruined! All my clothes and my photos and... Well i havent got anything else with me but... my clothes!"

"care calm down, im sure ive got some stuff you can have and my aunt bex will give you some"

"okay" she sighed "you go to reception and see if theres another room for us, and i'll see if theres anything that can be salvaged here"

Hope smiled. This plan was fool proof, of course the college didnt have another dorm they had been pre- compelled courtesy off uncle kol. "i'll come straight back here" she told her as she made her way to the reception. Well it did have to look legitimate. Maybe she even had time for a quick bloodbag?

XxxxxX

Caroline wolf whistled as hope pulled the car onto the drive of the huge mikealson manor "nice place" she gushed glancing at stefan in the backseat, he looked miserable. What the hell was going on with him? Ever since his arrival he seemed on edge. He was hardly around at all today.

"thanks, honestly its nothing when you grow up here you kinda get used to it" hope shrugged. She had never brought a friend home before and although her dad and the rest of her family already had some sort of connection with caroline, that is exactly what she was to hope, a friend. "come on you can meet my uncle Elijah" she said as she got out of the car, walking straight through the door. Caroline followed behind with a reluctant stefan. As soon as he had found out about the burst water pipe he had his suspicions.

"hope, how lovely to see you here, and caroline forbes, im assuming" Elijah held out his hand to greet caroline with a hand shake. "and i dont believe weve met before" he continued looking to stefan. Of course he had met stefan, quite a few times actually, when they were threatening to kill eachother, or teaming up to kill klaus... It mostly always involved killing... but caroline didnt need to know that.

"stefan salvatore" stefan introduced himself, knowing fine well that elijah was playing for carolines benefit.

"pleasure" he smiled "Hope here will show you to your rooms and we'll let you get settled in before dinner" elijah said before walking off.

Hope did as instructed and showed each of them to their own room, caroline was over whelmed by the sheer size of the house, if you could even call it that. Her room alone was three times the size of her bedroom at home. After setting down what little clothes she had managed to salvage she threw herself onto the bed. It was pure luxury, the matress soft but firm and the satin sheets gliding softly against her skin. She lay there for a couple of minutes basking in the comfiness before she ventured off to find Stefan.

XxxxxX

"maybe this is just the way its supposed to be? Maybe she was never meant to remember" stefan told hope with a whisper shout. Showing how pissed off he was but quiet enough that caroline didnt over hear their heated discussion.

"or maybe this is exactly what was supposed to happen, did you ever think about that? Maybe i was meant to meet caroline so my family could help her" hope argued back

"news flash hope" stefan spat sarcastically "youre family dont help people, they manipulate people into doing what they want, your dads twisted obsession with my friend is what almost got her killed quite a few times actually" he said as he thought of all the times she had came so close to death not only by the hands of klaus himself but alaric too.

"careful stefan its all good and well until my father hears you. Thats the difference between me and him although we have the same temper, i have alot more patience to deal with the likes of you, my father on the other hand, wouldnt think twice about killing you"

"wouldnt be the first time hes attempted it"

"and it would be a shame for him to suceed this time dont you think?" hope responded "stefan look" she said with a sigh "i dont want to argue with you, dont you think caroline deserves to know about her life, about my family and most importantly about you. Her best friend. You live under the same roof as her and she doesnt even know the real you"

"she doesnt need to know"

"doesnt need to know about what?" caroline asked walking towards them, they looked awfully shifty, caroline narrowed her eyes at them. "whats going on?"

"nothing, come dinners ready" hope replied grabbing her arm and dragging her in the direction of the dining room.

As they entered carolines eyes landed on klaus, god he was hotter than she remembered, and definitely looked to young to have a daughter. He smiled at her as she sat at the large oak table and stefan sat beside her. "nice to see you again caroline, im glad you decided to stay with us, such an unfortunate event that happened in your college room" he smirked when stefan rolled his eyes.

"thanks for having us Mr. Mikealson, i used all the money i had to come to college this far from home, so i couldnt exactly go anywhere else" she smiled as three women entered and placed a plate infront of her, she didnt have a clue what it was but it looked delicious

Klaus laughed at the fact she had called him Mr. Mikealson as stefan shook his head. Caroline and her manners. If only she knew the truth. "please caroline, no need for formalities, call me klaus"

Rebekah and Elijah entered soon after sitting down across from stefan and caroline and hope and klaus took the end seat at each side. "were is it you live sweetheart?"

Caroline could have drooled at the term of endearment klaus had used, it felt wrong, having a crush on your friends dad, but it felt so right all at the same time. "california, my mom and i moved there a couple of years ago"

"where was it you lived before that?" Elijah asked. As if he didnt already know.

"a town called mystic falls apparently" Elijah gave her a confused look so she elaborated "i have long term memory loss, up until two years ago i dont remember any of my life"

Hope put her hand over carolines "im sorry i didnt know" she had to keep up appearences, but she genuinely did feel sorry for caroline though. She couldnt imagine not knowing who you are or where you came from.

"its fine, really with the help of my mother and stefan im putting my life back together piece by piece" she smiled at stefan "told you i would be a good test subject for you" she laughed with hope.

Klaus looked between caroline and stefan, he could feel the pang of jelousy erupting in his chest. He wanted to be that close to her. He had everything he ever wanted and more bar for one thing. Caroline. He meant what he had said all those years ago. He intended to be her last love, when she died he thought that chance was gone forever, now here she was sitting at his dining table with his family eating dinner as if she didnt have a care in the world.

"what about you stefan? You live with caroline, correct?" elijah asked and stefan nodded "so what about your family?"

"theyre dead" stefan said showing no emotion at all and not even bothering to look up, caroline nudged him with her elbow, her very subtle way of saying he was being rude. "what?" he snapped at caroline.

"what the hell is going on with you? You came to visit me, you vanish for hours on end and since we got here youve hardly spoken two words and when you do youre rude!" she retorted.

Stefan knew caroline would click onto him acting the way he was. Sometimes he wondered if she knew him to well, he had thought about going back to california or disappearing all together but he couldnt leave her alone, especially not now in a house full of vampires, when he first found out she intended to go to new orleans for college he honestly thought the mikealson clan would have moved on by now otherwise he would have put up more of a protest, he didnt want caroline entwined in this world anymore than liz did.

Realising everyone was staring at him waiting for him to answer he cleared his throat "im sorry" he said rather awkwardly "youre very kind for inviting us into your home" he smiled at caroline and noticed the look of approval on her face. As much as he hated being here, he would just have to suck it up. For carolines sake if nothing else.

XxxxxX

It was two am and unable to sleep, Caroline had ventured to the huge library, hope had shown her when she gave her and stefan the grand tour. From floor to ceiling on every single wall there were shelves stocked up with book after book, after spending almost an hour picking one out, she snuggled up on the arm chair and started reading.

She was so engrosed in the story that she didnt hear when klaus entered the library "caroline" he said suprised to find her there "are you alright love?"

Caroline looked up from her book "oh sorry Mr. Mikealson, i didnt here you come in"

"klaus" he corrected her and she blushed "i hope everything is okay with your suite?"

"absolutely" caroline nodded "its perfect, thankyou again for letting me and stefan stay here"

"no trouble at all, so what is it thats keeping you awake" he asked pouring himself a glass of bourbon.

"i could ask you the same question"

Klaus smirked "i dont sleep much" he shrugged "care for a drink?" he asked holding a tumbler out towards her

"thanks" she took it without a second thought. Maybe it would help her sleep. She sighed "i dont know, im just restless, my classes start tomorrow, god knows how long it'll take to repair our room, and stefans acting all... Weird!" realising she was rambling she blushed as she put her head down "sorry"

"no need to be sorry caroline" klaus smiled showing his dimples. God those dimples. "you and stefan seem close" he said feeling that little pang of jelousy again "you said hes been helping you to remember you life, is it working?" caroline shook her head

"no, they havent told me alot if im honest"

"im very intrigued as to how you have no memory of your former life"

"wow thats a subject changer" caroline laughed and klaus smiled at her

"we dont have to talk about it if you dont want to, im just interested in how it all happened" he told her taking a drink.

"honestly, i have no idea, from what my mom and stefan told me i just vanished one day, only to turn up 6 months later, not knowing who i was. Theyve told me little bits and pieces about my life but nothing major" she necked back her drink, wincing as the strong liquid burned its way down her throat.

Of course klaus knew that was a cover story, she thought she had been 'missing' for six months when in reality she had been gone almost 16 years.

"if you could wake up tomorrow, with every single memory of your life back, would you want to?" he asked her, hoping that doing what he was doing was the right thing.

Caroline thought about it for a while "sometimes i wish that would happen and then sometimes i think im better off not knowing"

"why?"

"sometimes i feel like my mom and stefan are keeping things from me, i feel like theres something they dont want me to know, something thats worth keeping a secret, maybe if its that bad i shouldnt want my memory of it back, but i cant help it. I claim that Stefans my best friend but i feel like i dont know him, not the real him anyway" she shrugged "i wish they would just tell me the truth, i know theyre just trying to protect me but whatever it is i can handle it."

He had no doubt about that, she was caroline, she was strong, she could handle just about anything you threw at her. He hated that he was one of those people that was lying to caroline, she just didnt know it. Yet.


	7. Chapter 7

**You guys are unbeleivable! i love you all so much!**

**Thankyou for the faves, follows and reviews.**

After another couple of drinks with Klaus, caroline had retired to her bedroom it was after four am, they had talked a little more about her memory loss but she couldnt help but notice he seemed a little... Spaced.

Not wanting to intrude on his space she had made the excuse that she was tired and eventually gone to bed. Not that she slept at all. She lay for the next three hours staring up at the ceiling, a million things swirling around in her head, why was klaus so interested, why was stefan not being stefan, the dream she had the other night plagued her thoughts too.

No sleep and her first day of classes. Great. This was bound to end well. She dragged herself out of bed and after putting some clothes on that hope had given her, most of which still had the tags on, she headed down stairs. "hey care, sleep well?" stefan asked with a smile from the large island in the middle of the even larger kitchen.

"not really but you obviously did" she said with raised eyebrows "your very chipper this morning"

"and why shouldnt i be?"

"how about because the last two days youve had a permanent scowl attached to your face" she shot back teasingly.

"well im here to see my best friend, and instead of brooding like i have been, im gonna enjoy my time with you, youre my best friend care, just remember that"

Carolines eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Why would he say something like that?

Truth was the night before, stefan had heard the conversation between klaus and caroline, he hated the thought of her finding out what he was, what she used to be, but he hated lying to her even more. The original friendship between himself and caroline had been based on mutual trust, respect, and honesty, and he couldnt lie to her anymore, not after hearing what she had to say the night before.

He wasnt just going to tell her outright but he also wasnt going to try and stop her from finding out. Whatever happened, happened. If she got her memories back then so be it. Liz Forbes would surely stake him herself for doing this.

"good morning!" hope sang as she wondered into the kitchen popping the coffee machine on and putting some bread in the toaster "what time does your class start care?"

"an hour" caroline replied checking her watch "i'll have to leave soon though"

"nonsense!" hope laughed "you can drive right?"

Caroline rolled her eyes "yeah but-"

"then youll take one of the cars in the garage" klaus insisted as he joined them "just not the red convertible, thats Rebekahs"

"you dont have to do that, im capable of walking"

"i know sweetheart but why walk when you can drive?" it was a valid point.

"only if youre sure, i wouldnt want to overstep the mark, im sleeping in your house for free, eating your food, driving your cars, ive even stolen clothing belonging to your sister"

"i wouldnt have it any other way" he smiled as he turned to Hope "ive got a meeting with Davina this morning and then im going to meet an old friend of mine for lunch later, why dont you tag along Stefan?"

Stefan nodded he knew all to well when it was an invitation and when it was a command. Caroline thought it was sweet that he invited stefan along considering he hardly knew him. "well care you best get going, dont want to be late on your first day" stefan told her. She barely attended high school she couldnt start missing out on college too.

After seeing caroline out, Hope had went to look for her aunty bekah, who was nowhere in sight, she kept doing this, vanishing into thin air for hours on end, especially first thing in the morning. She would have to ask her about that later.

She went in search of her dad and stefan and found them already in the study, with the witch Davina and her uncle Elijah, sitting herself down on one of the large plush sofas, she propped her legs over the arm rest and sighed "whats the 411?"

"nothing!" klaus growled glaring at the witch.

"i told you ive tried everything klaus, enchantments, spells, ive even tried to contact some of her deceased friends that Elijah told me about, to see if they know what happened to her, nothing worked its like shes blocked somehow" Davina defended herself. She pulled the bracelet from her pocket and tried to hand it to Klaus, when he didnt take it, she shrugged retracting her arm. Other people were terrified of klaus and yeah he was a little scary sometimes but she could put him on his ass any day. Hope on the other hand...

"there must be something else you can try" Elijah chimed in, picking a small spec of dust off of his suit jacket.

"what do you suggest Elijah? I have tried everything!" she repeated threading the bracelet through her fingers. Did they not understand her?

Hope got up from her chair and stormed toward davina "give that here!" she said as she snatched the bracelet out of her hand, suddenly Hopes head was spinning with vision after vision, She gasped as she let the bracelet fall to the floor "what did you see?" klaus asked moving toward his daughter.

She glanced at each of them in turn until her eyes rested on Davina "nothing" she shook her head "nothing of importance anyway"

Klaus knew by the way she was glaring at davina, it was of importance she just didnt want to say while Davina was here. "Davina youre free to leave, we no longer require your help"

"but thankyou for trying as much as you have so far" klaus rolled his eyes at Elijah "come i'll see you out"

As soon as the door to the study closed klaus held on to his daughters hand "what is it?"

"i dont know, i saw alot" hope admitted. "a dark haired girl, dark skin, she was a friend of carolines"

"bonnie" stefan told them and klaus nodded in agreement.

"a water fall"

"a water fall? mystic falls?" stefan asked "theres an inti magic barrier around mystic falls, no supernatural beings can get in"

"i saw uncle kol too" hope had seen alot of images flash through her head when she touches the bracelet. She also saw a vision of the day caroline had opened it and the note from klaus.

"i havent seen him since the day after our little disagreement about the party he let you attend" klaus informed them. He was still pissed off about that. Kol should think himself lucky he didnt have a dagger through his heart.

"he was there, at the waterfall with a man, tall, dark and hot" Hope smiled the last part knowing it would freak her dad out. To him she would always be a little girl that didnt associate with men. Human, vampire or any other species.

"i always had an inkling that our brother was gay" rebekah said jokingly as she walked into the study.

"and where have you been?" hope asked "i tried to find you earlier"

"i was just...around" she smiled hoping she wouldnt have to elaborate. "last time i saw kol was yesterday" she informed them, thinking of the accidently on purpose situation with caroline and hopes dorm room. "he just took off, said he had something to do and that he'd be back"

Stefan had his eyebrows furrowed and klaus watched him intently "these visions, they were definitely in mystic falls?" stefan asked trying to make sense of the situation, how could kol be in mystic falls? Hope nodded.

"are you sure theyre present and not in the past?" klaus asked

"im sure, uncle kol was there with the dark haired sexy guy, i saw the dark skinned girl, shes a witch, i think that one was in the past though" hope clarified. Sometimes the visions she got were so messed up they were hard to understand. "i had the feeling of... I dont know how to explain it, its like she was..." hope furrowed her brows and shook her head "i dont know... Trapped?"

"who was? Bonnie?" stefan asked

"no, well yeah but caroline too, they were both trapped somewhere"

"okay stefan, you and rebekah make a trip to visit the witches in the quarter, find out everything you can, tell them about caroline and that shes human, theyll be more willing to help" klaus ordered "dont say anything of my involvement" he knew the witches would find out how much caroline meant to him and most likely use it against him. Love really was a vampires only weakness.

Rebekah nodded as she pulled stefan out the door. "Father?"

Klaus turned to her "yes hope"

"i um... Saw something else too..." she put her head down as her eyes started watering. She didnt want to relive this. Not again.

"what was it?" he asked gently clearly noticing she was upset as he rubbed her arm soothingly.

Hope let out a long hard breath before locking her eyes with her fathers "it was esther"

xxxxxx

After questioning witch after witch about Caroline, Stefan and Rebekah were still no closer to getting the answers they wanted. They had been pointed in the direction of a witch called Elizabeth, apparently with the exception of Davina, and Hope of course she was the strongest witch in new orleans, and also the oldest. Stefan knocked on the door they had been given the address to. When the door opened a little lady stood staring at them both "can i help you?"

"we need your help"

"please" stefan added "our friend-"

"your friend" rebekah interupted.

Stefan rolled his eyes "okay then MY friend, shes going through something at the minute, its a little hard to explain, but we were hoping you could help us"

The little old lady pursed her lips "whats hard about it? She died and now shes back, only different" the woman shrugged. Stefan furrowed his eyebrows in that typical stefan way.

"how do you know about her?" Rebekah asked confused, everyone up until now didnt have a clue.

"theres alot of things i know my child" rebekah scoffed "like what you and your friend are, which is exactly why i havent invited you in yet"

"we dont want to hurt you, we just need your help" stefan begged. After hearing carolines talk with klaus he was more determined than ever to help her be... her again.

"there is nothing i can help you with, all will be revealed in due course"

"what is that supposed to bloody mean?" rebekah spat. Why did witches have to be so cryptic all the time? Could they not speak plain English?

Elizabeth sighed "i cant tell you anymore than that Caroline is here for a reason, she came back for a purpose"

"do you know what happened to her when she died?"

"she never died" the woman smiled softly "she was misplaced"

"shes not a set of keys for god sake!" rebekah threw her arms up exasperated.

"wherever she was, she was put there for a reason, i dont know why or by whom but now that shes back im assuming its to fulfill whatever shes supposed to do"

"and that would be?" rebekah asked hopefully but the woman shrugged.

"the original family along with one of the strongest witches in the world should be able to figure it out"

"thankyou for your help" stefan smiled politely and the woan nodded once in response.

Rebekah scoffed "that wasnt help! If anything it was aload of babble that doesnt make sense!"

"rebekah!" stefan said warningly

"what? Its true, she didnt exactly give us anything useful!"

Elizabeth chuckled dryly "i cant give you definite answers because i dont know the definite truth. What i can tell you is Caroline was sent away for a reason, you all had to beleive that she was dead, and her being human was never part of the plan or losing her memory"

"so how did she? Lose her memory and become human, i mean"

"unfortunate side effect" Elizabeth shrugged "it will come back to her, she just has to figure out what she needs to do first, now if you dont mind i'd like for you to leave me alone"

Stefan nodded "thankyou again for everything"

"your welcome mr salvatore" she said as she closed the door. Stefan was slightly confused as to how she knew his name, but like she said she knew alot of things.

XxxxxX

"yooohoooo, im hooomee!" Kol yelled as he walked through the door of Mikealson manor.

"and where may i ask have you been?" Elijah stepped into view

"yes you may ask Elijah but that doesnt mean im going to answer" Kol smiled mischeviously.

Kol was pinned up against the wall within seconds "where have you been kol!" klaus growled. Violence was the only way to get anything done around here.

"okay relax Nik!" kol struggled to get loose of klaus' grip, but he was no match for the hybrid. "i went on a little trip"

"to mystic falls, yeah we already know" hope told him "why?"

"if you could tell your father to remove his hand from my neck it would be alot easier to explain"

Klaus let go of kol but stood in his place "talk! Now!" he demanded

Kol rubbed a hand over his neck "that first night, i met caroline i knew who she was, and i started wondering how it was possible that she was even alive"

"i though the obvious, doppleganger, but then i thought that was to much of a coincidence so i decided to visit an old pal of mine"

"you dont have any pals kol!"

"follow me brother" kol motioned with his hand. Klaus did as instructed as he followed kol out to the car "i knew we needed assistance, from as many people as possible to sort this out, so i thought whats better than having the living as well as the dead help us" he smiled proudly as he opened the trunk of the car.

"who is that?" hope asked, it was definitely the guy from her vision.

Klaus glanced down and rubbed a hand over his face "seriously kol? You kidnapped Jeremy Gilbert?"

**Hope you enjoyed this one. please let me know by leaving a review. Next chapter will be up tomorrow.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys... heres a new chapter for you, thankyou so much for all the faves follows and review...**

**quite a few people have been asking quite a few questions and to get the answers all i can say is you'll have to keep reading. ha! all will be revealed... i promise.**

"how did you even get into mystic falls?" klaus asked gazing at an unconcious Jeremy who had been moved inside the house and onto one of the sofas.

Kol shrugged "no barrier"

"so you went all the way to mystic falls to knock out some Human, just to bring him here" hope concluded

"exactly, see little gilbert here isnt exactly an average human, he can contact the dead"

"when there was an other side how do you know the same applies?" Elijah asked

"i dont but its worth a shot, i mean honestly if i see Nik brooding around anymore than he already does im going to dagger myself" he said sarcastically "if there is anyway to bring his caroline back then im going to help"

Klaus rolled his eyes at kols words. He wished she were his caroline. "did caroline know him?" Hope asked pointing at jeremy.

Klaus nodded "hes the dopplegangers brother, also a vampire hunter"

"oh thats just great" Hope threw her arms up. "every single day you prove to me you deserve your nickname... You idiot! What were you thinking bringing a hunter into our home uncle kol?"

"i thought he was a friend of the family?" caroline asked from where she was standing at the doorway.

Hope snapped her head toward a very confused caroline "um..."

"and what do you mean by hunter?"

"we may aswell tell her the truth" kol shrugged "shes gonna find out sooner or later"

"dare to say a word kol and i'll tear you limb from limb" klaus muttered under his breath so caroline couldnt hear. He wanted to bring her back not drive her away or scare her to death.

Kol sighed and shrugged before walking out "is anyone gonna tell me whats going on?" she asked annoyed, her hands placed firmly on her hips.

Hope glanced between her dad and caroline "um...Dad?" she offered him to come up with an explanation

"oh my god! Who is that? Whats wrong with him?" caroline asked eventually noticing the unconcious body lying on the sofa.

"hes...um-"

"hey guys we found out some info about caaaanooing" stefan said as he and rebekah entered the study. "caroline" he smiled hoping she hadnt noticed his slip up.

Carolines eyes narrowed at her friend, these guys were acting really weird. "canooing?"

"yeah... Um... we decided to take a trip canooing, all of us together" Hope nodded hoping caroline would buy it.

Klaus smirked at Hope and Stefans cover up. As if the original hybrid would do any sort of leisurely activity especially something like cannoing.

"okkkkayyyy" caroline replied still skeptical "you still havent told me who that is"

"thats jeremy, hes a friend of Kols, hes... Um" hope struggled to come up with another excuse. She was a terrible liar, especially when there were so many of them to keep up with.

"Diabetic" rebekah finished for her "he does this alot, he should wake up soon enough"

"how is his head bleeding?"

"he fell" klaus shrugged "Hope love why dont you take caroline to get something sweet for our guest, might help to wake him up" klaus smiled at rebekahs stupid excuse

Hope nodded as she pulled on carolines arm. As soon as they left stefan vamp sped over to Jeremy, making sure he was in fact still alive."what the hell is Jeremy gilbert doing here?"

"Relax Stefan, hes here to help"

"unwillingly" stefan stated glancing at Rebekah who looked rather bored examining her nails.

Klaus shrugged. Of course unwillingly, never in a million years would he ever help the originals of his own accord, but he would with a little bit of persuasive torture. "now why dont you tell me what you found out about caroline?"

XxxxxX

"are you sure Kols friend is gonna be okay? Kol didnt seem to concerned about him"

"kols used to it, look i really need to talk to you about something... And just tell me if you dont want to do it, but i think it could be good for you and it would really help me" hope told caroline, the day before she had been in class and came up with another plan, she hadnt spoken to her family about it yet but she had a feeling they would be okay with it. Especially her dad, it felt strange knowing her dad had such feelings toward caroline, a girl who she herself had only known a couple of weeks.

"what is it?" Caroline asked.

"my psych professor has been teaching us about mind control, hypnotism and regression and such"

"whats regression?"

"its a form of hypnotism, you go into a deep sleep and i'll ask you questions, you'll subconciously remember the answers, even if you cant remember when your awake, people use regression to find out what they were in their past lives"

"and you think this will help?"

"its worth a shot" hope shrugged "i mean its completely up to you if you want to do it or not"

Caroline bit her lip, she wasnt sure of anything "you know when i said i would be a good test subject for you i was only joking" hope smiled and nodded "but i think its worth a shot too"

"really?" hope raised her eyebrows. She was suprised caroline had agreed so easily, caroline couldnt be supernaturally compelled so might aswell try this.

Caroline nodded " what do you need me to do?"

"you wanna do this now?"

"nows as good a time as ever right?" caroline shrugged "unless youre busy"

"no, nows good, um... Go get changed, something comfy, itll help you relax" hope said excited. Two days of classes and she was already going to perform her first regression, she just hoped it went to plan.

XxxxxX

After changing into lounge pants and a baby pink tank top, Hope had instructed Caroline to lie on her bed, Stefan was in the room with them, and klaus would join them later, as soon as caroline was in a deep enough sleep not to think it was wierd, her friends dad standing over her watching her sleep, it was kind of creepy.

"okay close your eyes, and i want you to take three big breaths in and slowly let them out"

Caroline did as she was told and suddenly felt relaxation kicking in, it was kind of exciting knowing that in however long she might finally have another piece of her puzzled life.

"imagine your in a dark room and all you can see is a tiny little dot of light in the distance, i want you to focus on that dot. Dont go towards it, just concentrate on it, im gonna count backwards from ten and when i get to zero, youre going to fall into a deep sleep"

Stefan paced slowly around the bed watching caroline and hope, he had heard of people being regressed before but unsure of whether the results were genuine or not.

"remember to concentrate as hard as youu can on that dot"

Hope kneeled down beside the bed and glanced at stefan "10, 9, 8..."

Caroline felt herself being pulled further and further under, she felt as though she was floating "7, 6, 5, 4..."

Stefan watched as carolines hands went limp from their fisted position and smiled. It was actually working "3, 2, 1"

Carolines head dropped to the side and her whole body relaxed, hope could hear the steady rhythm of her heart, and her breathing evened out. She looked to stefan and nodded, he understood this was the signal to get klaus.

Two minutes later and klaus had returned with stefan. "are you sure shes out properly?"

"shes out" hope nodded clicking and clapping her hands infront of carolines face "okay what do we want to know?" Klaus and stefan shrugged, neither one knowing what to ask "caroline, can you hear me?"

"yes" an unconcious caroline spoke, it was weird, she was just laying there.

"okay i want you to tell me about the last memory you have, can you remember?"

"i was with Bonnie and Elena, We were trying to bring stefan back, we all got stuck"

"stuck where?"

"on the otherside, the spell was stopped and we were stuck, i remember a light, it came towards me, us, all of us, and then nothing"

"and that was the last ever memory you have before you were found in LA?"

"yes"

"okay, now i want you to remember the last time you were last scared, can you remember that?" hope asked. She honestly didnt know how long this would work, so she had to ask anything and everything while she could.

"i was in the hospital and katherine smothered me, i was so scared when she held the pillow over my head, i struggled but i was no match to her, ive never been so scared in my life... Thats how i turned into a vampire"

Klaus clenched his jaw, thinking about the doppleganger causing caroline so much pain. He had a vendetta against Katherine to start with and although she was dead, he hated her even more now. "can you remember the last time you were genuinely happy?"

Even in caroline sleep state she still smiled slightly "i was with stefan, we were joking around about klaus" klaus head snapped up to look at caroline "we were in his living room and he started making fun of me, i remember thinking what an amazing friend he is, i was so happy that i had him in my life" klaus once again felt the jelousy flame up in his stomach, he hated that stefan was so close to her when she wouldnt even give him the time of day.

"what about the last time you were sad?"

"when stefan died, i felt like MY heart had been torn out, i cried so much, i was yelling for someone to help even though i knew no one could" a stray tear slipped down her cheek.

"did you remember seeing anyone, anyone you shouldnt have before you died, did anyone compell you to forget them or use any spells on you?"

"not that i remember, i saw bonnies granma when i was on the otherside but thats it, she said she had found a way to save us, to bring us back"

"and there it is" klaus smiled "we need to talk to jeremy"

"wait before i wake her, i want to ask her one more thing" hope told them and klaus nodded "klaus mikealson, what does that name mean to you?"

Klaus furrowed his eyebrows, he didnt know why Hope would even ask that question. What he did know was that he didnt want to know the answer, he knew he would be dissapointed, trying to bring back the girl that loathed him.

"Klaus is evil, he kills and manipulates people, he threatens people into doing what he wants" klaus' heart sank at carolines words.

"but hes also caring and capable of showing his human side, hes had a thousand years of pain and misery, i hated him for what he did to Elena and her aunt Jenna but i understood it, for over a thousand years he couldnt be his true self and although i dont agree with what he did i understand why he did it" klaus was shocked by her words this time, sometimes he felt like caroline was the only one who ever truely understood him, and now she had proven him right.

Hope looked at her father "is there anything else you want to know?" she asked him gently but he shook his head.

"can i ask her something?"

Hope nodded and klaus signalled he was going to leave the room but stefan put his hand up to stop him "youre gonna probably want to hear this" he said looking at the hybrid then turned his gaze to Hope "youre probably not"

Hope scrunched her nose up. It no doubt had something to do with her dad, so she swiftly left the room.

Stefan made his way over to the bed "hey care" he said but then rolled his eyes. He didnt have to greet her, its not asif she would remember this anyway. There was only one way to get a truthful answer and this was it. There was no way in hell she would admit to what he wanted to know if she was concious "the last time you saw klaus, how did you feel?" he finally asked.

Klaus stood stuck in place. Another question he didnt want to know the answer to. "i was happy" caroline started "happy that i had eventually admitted that we had something, a connection, but i was sad, he told me he was never gonna come back and for some reason it hurt"

Stefan glanced at klaus and saw a small smile appearing on his lips "tyler chose revenge over me, matt didnt want anything to do with me when he found out i was a vampire, klaus was the only one who ever put me first"

Without speaking another word Klaus left the room, he knew that he and caroline had something once upon a time but he honestly thought it was one sided. Hearing caroline say those words even though she wouldnt remember then when she woke up, should have give him a sense of relief and hope but instead it filled him with dread. If caroline remembered who he was and what he had done it would put them straight back to square one. Her hating him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi all, im back with another chapter... i know alot of you are wanting answers and truth is i just cant give them... yet!**

**sorry! let me know what you think... and once again thanks for all the faves follows and reviews, theyre really appreciated.**

"Caroline" a voice echoed in the darkness "caroline can you hear me?"

"whos there?" caroline asked shakily, creepy voices you couldnt see tend to freak anyone out "hello"

"you are the one" the whispers grew closer to her but she still couldnt see the face the voice belonged to.

Caroline furrowed her eyebrows "the one? Okay ive heard all of this before, too many times for my liking and im sick of it"

"you are the one to stop them" the voice replied "all of them"

"okay, whoever you are, youre kind of creepy, and im done now, so if you dont mind getting out of my dream so i can enjoy my rest, i would really appreciate it"

"if you desire to do what youre supposed to do then you should listen to me, its very important"

"whats important is i have classes when i wake up from this, so leave me alone!" caroline grit her teeth together, she couldnt see anything but darkness, she was well aware of what was happening and knew she was dreaming.

"listen to me caroline, you are the only one that can stop them, that is the reason youre still here, to stop them, you came back from the brink of death, not without some unfortunate side affects but youre here to do what i need you to do"

"and what would that be?" caroline asked although she already knew the answer. She'd had the same dream every night for the past week.

"kill them"

Caroline stirred as she opened her eyes, she didnt feel rested at all, she never did after one of her mysterious dreams.

"nightmare again?" stefan asked from his chair in the corner of her room, every morning when he woke up before caroline he would sit and watch as she dreamed, caroline was quite the talker when she was awake, asleep she wasnt usually much different so he hoped that by being there he may be able to pick up on whatever it was that was communicating with her in her dreams.

When she had first told him about it, he had been worried, the way she described it, it was if someone was trying to control her.

"yeah" she rasped running her hands through her hair "its weird, i know im dreaming and i can do or say what i want but, its like im stuck there"

"dont worry about it, im sure its nothing"

"if youre so sure its nothing then why do you keep watching me like a creepy stalker when im asleep?"

"okay you got me" stefan sighed "i am worried about you, im just trying to look out for you"

"well you cant, at least not while im asleep, and unless you can get into my messed up brain and kill whoever is stopping me from getting my rest then thats not going to change" caroline smiled.

"sorry no can do" stefan laughed. He could get into her mind if he really wanted to, but he would never violate caroline like that. She was his best friend and unless she agreed to it he would never do it.

"thats unfortunate" she huffed climbing out of bed "i need to get ready for classes"

"i'll leave you to it then" stefan smiled before leaving the room.

XxxxxX

"hey guys" caroline smiled as she sauntered into the kitchen her school bag in hand, she picked up an apple before taking a big bite of it.

"Caroline" Klaus greeted her with a smile "Stefan and Hope were just talking about their canooing trip"

"when are we going?" she asked, Stefan had the worst excuses, to make it look legite they had to actually take the trip or at least attemp to get caroline to not want to go.

"tomorrow" stefan replied digging into his cereal.

Caroline sighed as she pulled her jacket on "i cant go tomorrow, classes" she explained "but you guys can go without me and we'll arrange another time for me to go with you"

"are you sure? I know how excited you were about going" hope asked. She hoped caroline didnt agree to go. They had the trip planned for just the three of them but if caroline didnt go that meant stefan and herself could go do what they had to do.

"yeah absolutely, go have fun" she smiled "i have to get to school, i'll see you all later"

XxxxxX

"so we get her to agree!" hope screamed at stefan. They had been arguing the same arguement all day.

"how do you suppose we do that? The only way she would agree is if we told her what we are, and even then im assuming it wouldnt sit well with her." stefan retorted

"we have a way to find out whos stalking her dreams stefan! And your just going to pass it up, she wont even know im there"

"Enough!" Klaus slammed his hand down on the table "ive heard enough of your squabbles" the constant arguing was really starting to take its toll on everyone. "Stefans right, Caroline would detest us if we did that, we need her to trust us"

"again i ask, how do you suppose we do that?"

"i dont know" klaus admitted "this isnt familiar territory for me stefan"

"so make it familiar" Stefan shrugged "you say you want caroline to trust you, you have to show her youre worth trusting"

Easier said than done.

XxxxxX

Jeremy paced back and forth on the hard wood polished floors. Over the past week, he had found out caroline forbes, his sisters best friend whom everyone assumed was dead was alive, he had been knocked out presicely nine times and staked kol in the gut once. The odds werent exactly in his favour.

When he first found out all of his friends, his girlfriend and his sister had been sucked into oblivion, he was distraught, drinking and partying all day everyday to dull the ache of his loss, until Matt had smacked him across the head and very plainly told him to suck it up.

He and Matt had became close again and were now the best of friends, with normal lives and normal families of their own, no supernatural beings involved.

And now he was here. In New Orleans. With the original family and for the first time in almost 19 years he was attempting to contact the dead. "its not working"

"just try Jeremy" Elijah prompted

"i am trying!"

"obviously not hard enough" kol sneered "would you like another bruise to add to your collection little gilbert? I would be more than willing to comply"

"Kol" Elijah warned "leave him be"

"no Elijah, im serious! Hes not just doing this for Nik or even for Caroline, he doesnt even realise this could be his chance to get his sister back"

Jeremy stopped his pacing immediately "what do you mean by that?"

"last week, with Carolines regressing-"

"regression" Elijah corrected

Kol rolled his eyes "same difference, carolines regression, she told Hope and Stefan that the pretty witches granmother had found a way to save them, there would be away for them to come back"

"Bonnies granmother? i dont believe you"

"fine then dont beleive me" kol answered as he started to the door "if youre going to throw away your one and only chance to see your big sister again because of some misplaced mistrust, then so be it"

"it isnt misplaced, you tried to kill me!"

"and you suceeded in killing me!" guess were even" kol shrugged walking out the door.

Elijah pulled on his tie loosening it "hes telling the truth, you know, this is alot bigger than just Caroline, its about Bonnie and your sister, Tyler and that rechid man Damon Salvatore, they could all be trapped somewhere, you could potentially save them" he finished before he followed behind Kol leaving Jeremy alone.

XxxxxX

"hey where is everyone?" caroline asked klaus as she entered his art studio, not alot of people were allowed in here, Caroline was definitely one of the ones that were.

"kol, Jeremy and Elijah went to get dinner, Rebekahs disappeared again and Stefan and Hope went out to prepare for their trip in the morning"

"stefan and Hope seemed to be getting really close" caroline commented without thinking, noticing the disgusted shocked look on his face she pressed her lips together to stifle her laugh "sorry, you just seem really young for your age, i forget your her dad sometimes"

"yes well not everyone can be lucky enough to be this old and still look like this" klaus smiled

Caroline laughed even though she knew it wasnt a joke. He was hot, for his age he was amazingly hot "does it scare you? Her growing up?"

"everyday" he commented "its like she was a tiny defenceless baby one day, and now shes growing up to be a strong willed beautiful woman, whos also beyond stubborn"

"does she get that from you or from her mom?" she asked secretly hoping he would spill something about Hopes mother.

"part of it" he grinned "you know if you wanted to know if im single you should have just asked" he said cheekily

"thats not what i meant!" she protested with a blush, giving her away.

"of course not" he said sarcastically "Hopes mother passed away, just after giving birth to her"

"im sorry"

"dont be" he shrugged. "so to answer your hidden question, yes i am single"

"thats not what i asked!" she protested again laughing at his cockiness

"its what you meant" he walked slowly toward her gazing directly into her eyes. "isnt it love?" he was mere inches away from her. This just got really intense really fast.

"maybe" she breathlessly admitted, terrified of his close proximity, with ever step she took back he followed with one forward "but it doesnt mean anything, nothing could ever happen, youre Hopes dad"

Klaus awkwardly cleared his throat stepping back "of course" he momentarilly forgot she wasnt his caroline anymore, she didnt know him or what he had done, she didnt even know herself.

Caroline smiled as she picked up her bag from the table "im going up to my room" he nodded in response as he watched her retreating form. She spun quickly on her heals "klaus"

"yes?"

"youre my friends father and i know its wrong and wierd but theres just something so familiar about you" she told him "you make me feel comfortable, safe even, i know i just said nothing could ever happen but that doesnt mean i dont want it to" she winked before turning back around and leaving.

Klaus couldnt move he was so shocked, for a split second she was caroline forbes the baby vampire he had fallen in love with all those years ago. She was actually flirting with him, there was only one thing he had to do before he went full speed ahead with pursuing caroline, it seemed like the most terrible and awkward conversation he would ever have, even if he was immortal and lived for an eternity. The thought of it made him shake to his core, he had to get his daughters permission.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day all caroline had done was avoid klaus at all costs. She felt so embarrased about what she had said to him the night before. She didnt know why she said it only that every word of it was true.

She did feel safe and comfortable with him, he was familiar somehow and she liked being around him, he made her feel normal, not some wierdo with no memories of her life.

But then there was Hope, she had been carolines only friend since she got to new orleans, flirting and having the hots for her dad wasnt exactly a way to keep her as a friend, Hope would hate her for it.

She had woken up after another restless night of nightmares and after saying bye to stefan and Hope who had gone on their 'canooing adventure' she left for school straight away, not wanting to see Klaus. She knew it was inevitable that she would have to come face to face with him sooner or later, so she chose later.

She couldnt concentrate at all through out the day her mind racing with a million different things, she barely registered any of the information her professors were sharing.

Deciding she needed the fresh air she put Klaus' car keys in her bag and started walking back to her temporary home. The college had informed her it would be at least another two weeks before the repairs to her dorm were complete.

The complications SHE had created between her and Klaus was the least of her problems. According to her the regression last week hadnt went to plan and after almost two hours of trying with no results, Hope had given up, at least thats what they had told her.

She wished she could just remember something even the slightest little thing would be an improvement on what she had right now. It was infuriating knowing she had this whole other life that she didnt have a clue about.

Stopping at a coffee shop on her way back, she placed her order and sat at one of the boothes, any excuse to pass the time and not have to see klaus right away.

"sweet sweet caroline"

Caroline looked up from her hands that were placed on the table "kol" she smiled "hi, what brings you here?"

Kol slid into the boothe opposite her "getting coffee for Gilbert, he and Elijah are working on a project so i offered my services to get refreshments"

"thats kind of you" she commented

"not really" he shrugged "its deathly boring i had to get out of there"

Caroline chuckled as the waitress placed her coffee on the table "youre terrible"

"i'll tell you what is terrible, jeremys and Elijahs choice of conversation" klaus huffed crossing his arms on the table

"you cant say that!" caroline laughed "thats your friend and your brother... Or cousin... Or friend of the family or whatever Elijah is to you, ive been told that many things, i dont know whats right"

Kol gave her a small smile "if i tell you something, you have to promise me, you wont say a word, nobody at all can find out"

Caroline furrowed her eyebrows confused and slightly worried "what is it?"

"the truth"

XxxxxxX

"so what exactly are we doing here?"

"playing detective" hope smiled "we have to find some sort of evidence as to what happened to caroline and the rest of your friends all those years ago"

Stefan sighed "so you brought me all the way back to mystic falls" Gulping he gazed around the woods they were standing in "what is it you expect to find? It was 18 years ago, if their was anything it'll be gone by now"

"not necessarilly, im a witch remember? I'll do some witchy woo woo and voila, evidence! Do you remember the exact spot where they died?"

Stefan nodded. This was alot harder than he thought it would be, the whole town hadnt changed much, there was alot of good memories here but also alot of bad "its over here" he directed and hope followed slowly behind him, getting a feel for the area.

"i can feel it, theres energy all around us, when a supernatural being especially a witch as strong as Bonnie Bennett dies it leaves a sort of hot spot"

"i know, theres a witch house not far from here, a hundred witches were killed there, thats the hot spot Bonnie used to attempt to kill your dad" stefan replied.

Hope raised her eyebrows "well its a good thing she failed otherwise i wouldnt be here, and im amazing" she said cheekily

"and modest"

She shrugged "cant get in trouble for telling the truth" stefan laughed and shook his head "i dont think im gonna be able to pick anything up from here"

"i thaught you were amazing"

"im not a bloody miracle worker" Hope retorted as she scooped some soil into her palm and letting it fall back through her fingers

"but YOU are a miracle, literally"

"stefan i appreciate the jokes and if you werent so infuriatingly annoying i would say were actually getting along right now, but please just shut up and show me the way to the witches house"

"why do you want to go there?" stefan asked.

"well, they did help Bonnie try and kill my father, and that witch Elizabeth said Caroline was placed wherever she was for a reason, im assuming that the witches will know something about it" she replied as she walked straight past him in the wrong direction.

"assumptions thats what your basing this on?"

Hope turned and glared at him "unless you have a better suggestion why dont you just shut up and help so we can get the hell out of here?"

Stefan put his hands up infront of him surrendering "this way" he pointed

Hope followed him for a couple of seconds before suddenly she stopped, a whole scene flashing before her eyes.  
>Stefan turned and glanced at her "you okay?"<p>

Hope hesitated, was she okay? After seeing that scene unfold she would never be okay again, she would be scarred for life. "im fine" she nodded slowly

"okay then follow me" he said before he started walking towards the old witches house. If it was even still standing.

XxxxxxX

"you cant be serious? You told her what?" klaus asked increduously. He couldnt beleive what he was hearing.

"well you lot told her all different stories i had to cover your tracks somehow" Kol shrugged he didnt see the big deal, his story was alot more beleivable than having to explain the truth.

"god kol how could you be so bloody stupid?"

"look Nik, really i dont see the problem, so what if i told her one more little white lie to cover a whole bunch of other lies"

Klaus poured himself a glass of bourbon and necked it back. Kol had a point, there was that many different stories floating about, Caroline was bound to figure them out sooner or later or at least start to suspect something. If he wanted her to trust him, he had to keep the lies to a minimum. "okay you have a point, but telling her youre part of the witness protection program was a bit extreme and far fetched, dont you think?"

"of course not" Kol wailed "you should have seen her, she beleived every word, i used my spectacular acting skills and started crying and everything, i really should lie more often"

"our brother the big hollywood acting star" Elijah commented as he entered the study.

"my god 'lijah did you just make a joke? Is the world ending? What is it? The sun burning us all to a crisp? Zombie apocalypse?" he asked "that would be cool, a zombie apocalypse, imagine all the scared and fragile little humans running away, it would be like watching the discovery channel"

"shut up Kol" klaus commented having enough of his brothers constant jokes "has the gilbert boy found anything out?"

Elijah shook his head slightly "unfortunately not, im taking him to meet with Beryl, hopefully she'll be able to help"

"not bonka Beryl, shes an absolute fruit loop" Kol laughed "how the bloody hells she gonna help? Half the time you cant understand her and the other half, all she does is try to seduce you by talking about your suits and your bloody ties Elijah"

"shes an expert at what she does"

"i tell you Elijah i'll be very suprised if you come back with anything usefull from her" kol said as he swung his legs over the side of the chair.

"well i suppose its worth a shot" klaus commented with a shrug "Kol go with them"

"do i have to?" he complained "shes a crack a jack Nik"

"kol stop your whining" Elijah chastised him "youre acting like a petulant child"

"as opposed to a stuck up, suit wearing pansy with a stick up his arse" kol replied standing up "fine i'll go with you but only because im bored, and i am not going in that house!"

XxxxxX

Caroline made her way down the stairs hesitantly looking in all directions hoping she wouldnt bump into Klaus, the day had been a very long day and without stefan or hope to keep her company, she had been holed up in her room studying.

Quickly entering the kitchen she flicked on the light and made her way to the fridge, pulling out some eggs and bacon, so what if it was half past ten at night, she was starving and a girls gotta eat. "someones hungry"

Caroline jumped at the voice and twirled around, klaus was standing in the doorway grinning, his arms crossed over her chest. "um... Yeah"

"what are you making?" he asked as he walked further into the kitchen

Caroline turned back around and set to work on her food "omelette"

Klaus noticed the awkward way she was giving one word answers, and avoiding eye contact like it was the plaque, caroline could talk the back legs off a donkey usually. "is something wrong love?"

"no" she replied whisking the eggs a little harder than necessary "you want some?"

"no thankyou" he answered sitting down at the kitchen island "so you can cook" he stated

"sort of, my mom tought me everything i know, i make a mean lasagne" she smiled involutarily

"im sure you do sweetheart" he replied

Turning around she froze on the spot, he looked extra delicious today, maybe it was the fact she hadnt seen him all day. She had made a promise to herself she would stay away from Klaus after their talk last night, she only hoped she could pull through with it. "Klaus... Um i dont think you should call me that"

"call you what?"

"sweetheart or love for that matter, look i apologise about what i said last night, it was innapropriate" she said before turning her back to him to tend to her omelette.

"caroline, im aware of how awkard this is, but im also aware of how bright and beautiful you are" he stated and he knew she had blushed even though he couldnt see her face "youre extraordinary, i know how youre feeling, its not a coincidence that youve mysteriously been busy all day, youve been avoiding me"

"pft! I have not" she rolled her eyes "why would i avoid you?"

"because youre scared" he replied seriously "im not suggesting a marriage proposal, or anything of the sort" he laughed "but it would be nice to spend more time with you, get to know you better"

"why?"

"i fancy you" he said a small smile gracing his lips. He still remembered the first time he told her that, again thinking back to the ball, when he'd told her about his love for horses, the night he drew her the picture. He wondered breifly if she had kept it but then shoved it aside when he realised every trace of Carolines past life had been erased.

Caroline smiled "okay then, fine, i think i'd like that, on one condition"

"Hope?" he asked. He had the same concern as she did.

Caroline nodded in agreement "Hope"

**As always please leave a review! thanks.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello my lovely readers, sorry for the delay for this chapter, im not going to babble on so here it goes... hope you enjoy!**

Hope walked through the entrance of the huge manor house, stefan trailing behind her, bags in hand. All she wanted was a shower and her own bed, sleeping in the passenger seat of stefans blue camero which she found out had once belonged to his brother wasnt in the slightest bit appealing. The seats were leather apolsted and squeeked with every tiny move she made.

She had classes later that day so concluded she would shower, take a nap and tell her father everything they found out afterwards.

Which was alot, just the thought of what the witches had told her scared the hell out of her, she was a tri-brid as she liked to call herself and her father the original hybrid, the rest of her family were originals, they were difficult to kill but not impossible.

She had decided there and then that if it came down to it, she would do anything and everything to protect her family, no matter who she had to take out to do it... Including Caroline and Stefan.

Stefan placed the bags on the floor of the grand entrance way as she carried on up the stairs without saying a word.

"is something wrong with Hope?" klaus questioned stefan to which he shrugged. Hope always greeted him, unless she was in one of her moods, which wasnt that often. Great, just when he had to sweet talk his daughter into giving him permission to court caroline. Just thinking it sounded rediculous. He never asked anyone for permission, the whole thing was absurd "did you find anything out?"

"only that your daughter is keeping something from me"

"is that so?"

Stefan nodded "we went to the old witch house, she contacted them but she wouldnt tell me what they had said"

"whatever it was, she'll tell me eventually" that he was certain of

Stefan sighed "wheres caroline?"

"she already left for her class, she said to tell you she only has one class today so she'll be straight back to hear how your trip went"

Stefan laughed "so your giving messages for her now? What are you her secretary?"

Klaus ignored stefans insult. He had better things to do than threaten and cause bodily harm to his one time best friend. He walked out of the hallway to find Elijah, he and Kol were taken jeremy to meet Beryl, she was a highly respectected clairvoyant within the witch community, if you wanted to contact the dead she was your go to girl.

"Niklaus" Elijah greeted as klaus walked into the study "we may have had a break through"

"a break through about what?"

"carolines friends" elijah answered looking snappy as ever in a navy blue suit "jeremy woke early this morning with a visitor at the end of his bed, Bonnies granmother" elijah clued him in "he said that doesnt usually happen because from what hes experienced in the past its a push from that side pull from this side situation"

"so she must have been pushing pretty bloody hard to come through herself" Klaus clarified and the eldest mikealson nodded in agreement

"which leads me to believe that what she had to say was quite important, only she didnt say anything, not anything of substancial help"

Klaus rubbed a hand over his face "Elijah, stop with the cryptic and tell me exactly what she said"

"word for word, she said 'i cant talk, esther is pushing me out' and thats it" elijah deadpanned with a slight shrugg.

Klaus picked up the nearest thing which happened to be a glass vase and threw it at the wall, the small shards shattering all over the floor "bloody mother!" klaus growled "even after all these years she cant just accept her fate"

"and what fate is that?"

"that no matter what she does or who she has working along side her, we... Will... Always... Win!" Klaus said cockily. He had ran from his father for almost a thousand years, before eventually killing him, killed esther twice before both of them popped up again in an attempt to kill Hope and transfer him and his siblings into other bodies. And again they had suceeded in killing them both and managed to transfer kol and Rebekah into their own bodies.

"Niklaus its not as simple as that" Elijah stated.

Klaus chuckled lowly "of course it is Elijah! Just let her try!"

"think about this rationally Niklaus" Elijah prompted "if our mother stopped Bonnies granmother from communicating with the gilbert boy its because she knows something that mother doesnt want us to know"

Klaus set his jaw firm and nodded slowly in agreement "okay so we find out what it is, Hope can do a spell to enable Bonnies granmother to come through and block mothers incesent meddling"

Elijah nodded as klaus went to see his daughter. Firstly he had to find out what Hope had found out, whatever it was must have been important enough to keep from stefan.

XxxxxxX

Klaus knocked on Hopes bedroom door, when she answered with a quiet 'come in' he opened the door.

She was sitting budda style on the bed picking at an invisible bit of lint on the quilt "everything okay?"

Hope shook her head solemnly "its caroline, she was sent to another realm" hope looked up at her father her eyes glistening with unshed tears "esther put her there"

"why?"

Hope shrugged "the witches told me Bonnies granmother had made a deal with them so that she and her friends would find peace, they were sent back in time, theyre currently in a time loop in 1994, theres a way for them to come back but we need carolines help to do it"

"caroline cant help, she doesnt even know they were her friends, let alone about supernatural time loops and such"

"we need her help dad" Hope persisted "if they come back, isnt there more chance she could retreive her memories?"

"do you know how she lost them to start with?" klaus asked. He wanted nothing more than to get the old caroline back, although things were good between now, she would hate him if she found out the truth.

"the witches told me that when the other side went away, Esther intercepted the spell to send them back to 1994, caroline was sent to another 1994, no one existed there apart from her, she was alone all that time" hopes voice broke as she spoke about what she had been told. "Esther sent her there in the hopes of turning her against us, only it went wrong, everything she didnt want to happen happened, day by day, a little bit of carolines vampirism was stripped and day by day she lost a part of her memory"

"this is good" if esthers spell had backfired and done the opposite of what she intended then that was good right?

"stefan told me about carolines dreams and i think because esther couldnt acheive what she wanted then, shes communicating with caroline somehow now to turn her against us"

Klaus hands balled into fists and then relaxed "even if she manages to turn Caroline against us, theres not alot she can do, shes human"

"wasnt that Alaric dude human? The witches told me about him and the consequences of what happened, he was a product of dear granmother what if she suceeds in doing that to caroline?"

"she wont, i wont let it get that far"

"but what if it does?"

"IT WONT!" Klaus growled irritated. He instantly calmed as he held Hopes hand "weve beat her before hope, we'll do it again" he tried to reassure her.

"why are you doing this dad?" Hope asked, she knew exactly why he was doing it, that vision in the woods was evident enough on its own, but she would prefer her father to tell her. "why are you trying to help caroline? Shes human, we could easily kill her now and this would all be over"

The thought of hurting a hair on Carolines head broke his heart "its not about helping caroline, its about protecting our family, if we figure out what Esthers angle is then we have more chance of stopping her for good"

"dont lie to me" Hope said angrily "dont sprout to me about family protection and shit when youre keeping things from me!"

"im not keeping things from you hope-"

"again with the lies!" hope stood from the bed and paced back and forth on the carpet before stopping abruptly "i know you slept together" klaus raised his eyebrows "and i know your feelings toward caroline are alot more than what youre letting on, i dont care about that dad but i dont want you to LIE TO ME!"

Klaus sighed. He shouldnt even bother trying to hide things now. "when your mother was pregnant with you, i had to travel back to Mystic Falls, an enemy of mine for over 500 years was dying and to make sure it happened i went to keep an eye on things, only i didnt quite get that far, i ran into caroline in the woods and we were talking"

"looked like alot more than talking to me" hope huffed. Klaus scowled. It was bad enough having to talk about sex to his daughter but for her to have the image of that in her head must have been torture.

"i was in love with her" He said quietly. He had never admitted that to anyone before, Elijah knew the basics but he had never given the full truth when it came to caroline "i loved her and in that moment she didnt treat me like the psychotic hybrid she usually did or the man that had ruined her friends lives, she was just caroline, and i was just... Me"

"and this was when mom was pregnant with me?"

"hope sweetheart, you know your mother and i never had that kind of relationship"

"yeah i know, i was just the miracle product of a one night stand" she spat

"it wasnt like that!" klaus insisted "we were friends and i admit, most of the time we werent on the best of terms but the relationship between hayley and i didnt affect how much we loved you" klaus walked towards Hope and wrapped his arms around her "i know i should have told you the truth, im sorry i didnt"

Hope gave him a small smile "i love you dad"

"i love you too" he hugged her tightly.

"really?" when klaus looked at hope confused she continued "do you think then that maybe you could let Davina do a small spell to help me get this image of you ravishing caroline up against a tree out of my head... Its kind of disturbing"

Klaus blushed and let go of hope "its my number one priority" he promised.

"good" she smiled back "now about caroline, im thinking you should probably ask her on a date"

Klaus laughed "lets not get ahead of ourselves"

"no im serious! I also know about the conversation you had in the kitchen, and it looks to me like she likes you too, so go for it"

"i keep forgetting just how remarkable you are, and as for caroline, she doesnt know me, not the real me" klaus added

"so then show her" hope shrugged asif it were the most basic thing in the world.

"what do you mean?"

"dad, as old and decrepid as you are, sometimes youre just not that smart, carolines gonna find out eventually" she replied "so why not skip over all the TRYING to make remember and actually MAKE her remember" she explained "i think you should tell caroline what we are"

**As always please leave a review...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi guys, im back with another chapter, i know its been a while but i was really struggling with this one. I had total writers block and just wasnt happy with how this chapter was going. **

**I would like to thank the lovely CKhybrid for your help on this chapter you should all go check out her stories...**

**Like i said im still not 100% happy with this so PLEASE PLEASE give me your feedback by leaving a review.**

The past couple of days Klaus had thought more and more about Hopes suggestion, he had spoken to Stefan and Elijah, both were reluctant to tell Caroline what they were. What she once was.

The witches had told Hope what Esther was attempting to do, went against all nature, she didnt just want to put an end to vampires or the original family, she wanted to make the whole of the supernatural world extinct. Werewolves and witches too. As if having to tell Caroline wasnt problem enough.

Stefan had been excited about eventually getting his family back, if they were placed in a 1994 loop hole by Bonnies Granma, then they could be brought back, but they needed Carolines help to do it. The witches had also told Hope that in order to bring them back, they would need Carolines blood.

She wasnt 'cured' of vampirism, she was magically turned human, so her blood was the rarest blood in the world, vampire blood yet still human. She couldnt be compelled so the only other solution was to tell her the truth. Hopefully she wouldnt freak out too much and then she would agree to help.

Klaus had suggested a family dinner to break the news but Stefan and Hope disagreed. Being around one or two of them would terrify Caroline, never mind if she were surrounded by all of them. After a long and heated discussion it was agreed that, Stefan and Klaus would tell her.

The rest of the family had left the manor leaving the two of them alone to wait for Caroline to return from classes.

"do you think she'll be okay?" stefan asked as he took the glass of scotch Klaus offered him.

"we can Hope, how do you suppose we do this? How did you tell Elena?"

"she kinda figured it out herself, she knew i was different and knew i was keeping things from her, she put the pieces together, i just confirmed it" stefan shrugged. Admitting to Elena what he was, was one of the hardest things he ever had to do. And to see the look of horror and fear in her eyes once she found out was another. "we cant just blurt it out, for one she'll probably think were joking" stefan laughed.

Klaus sat down in the chair opposite "are you worried about telling her?"

"are you?" stefan countered

The two men heard the front door open and close again and Caroline appeared a minute later with a smile "hey, whats up?"

Stefan looked to Klaus and Klaus looked to Stefan both hoping the other would talk first. Stefan cleared his throat. "Um... We wanna talk to you about something, can you come and sit for a minute?" he gestured to the empty space beside him.

Caroline furrowed her brows as she walked slowly into the room "whats going on?" Caroline sat down on the sofa looking between her best friend and the man she had the hots for waiting for answers.

Klaus stood up uncomfortable with the conversation he was about to have. In the past he was more than willing to tell people what he was, a hybrid, the most feared and strongest creature on the planet, but telling Caroline was completely different. Just when he was getting somewhere with her, this one conversation would ruin it all.

"care weve been best friends for a long time, i love you like a sister, you know i would never hurt you right?" Stefan askes placing a hand on hers.

Caroline nodded slowly taking in his words "of course i do, i love you too" she replied "Stef, whats going on?"

"you need to understand that no matter what, i'll always love you and i'll always be here for you" caroline nodded again in understanding so stefan continued "what were about to tell you, will kinda freak you out, but just remember were your friends"

"okayyy" caroline looked at Klaus as he necked back his drink.

Stefan turned to him to continue but he just stood there never saying a word. Stefan shook his head "some help you are"

"is someone gonna tell me what this is about?" caroline snapped impatiently. She'd had enough of the crypric.

Klaus sighed sitting on the coffee table directly infront of Caroline and took her hands in his. "the dreams youve been having, what happens in them?"

"what has that got to do with anything?" she rolled her eyes.

Stefan looked at Klaus, trying to figure his angle. And then it clicked. His words about Elena _she kind of figured it out, she put the pieces together, i just confirmed it_ Klaus was allowing Caroline to come to her own assumptions. "just answer the question care, your dreams, what happens?" Stefan prompted her.

Caroline rolled her eyes "theres that many different ones, sometimes im in the dark and all i can hear is a voice, other times its just dreams about us, all of us, you and i, klaus and i, Rebekah, some people i dont know" caroline stated "i mean some of the stuff is true, but some of it is so weird i just dismiss it. Last night i had a dream about Stefan and i, and a few other people trying to kill you" she laughed talking to Klaus.

Klaus grinned "the good old days"

Carolines brow furrowed so Stefan quickly stepped in "what if i told you they werent dreams but memories?"

"then i would say your a little bit insane" Caroline quipped "as much as i would love to stay and indulge in your little fantasy world stef, im supposed to be meeting a friend, can this wait?"

"what friend?"

"just a girl from my class, she only signed up yesterday and moved to the area a couple of days ago, so i said i would show her around"

Stefan sighed "care this is really important, cant you cancel?"

"if its so important stefan, start talking instead of being all weird" caroline snapped.

Klaus paced the floor before stopping abruptly. If caroline were to find out now, she would most likely run out screaming. Yes she had admitted that she liked Klaus but that didnt mean she trusted him. Stefan Salvatore on the other hand she would probably trust with her life "caroline just go meet your friend, we can talk later"

Stefan glared at Klaus wondering what in the hell he was doing. But Klaus nodded insisting he let her go. Caroline glanced between the two before setting her eyes on her friend "we'll talk later, i promise"

Stefan gave her a small smile "see you later" she leaned in and gave him a quick hug before standing up and leaving the room.

"why did you let her go?" stefan asked once caroline was out of ear shot.

"you heard her stefan! She thinks youre insane, like you said we cant just blurt it out"

"so what else can we do?"

Klaus shrugged "im going to hunt" he growled before stomping his way through the door.

XxxxxX

Caroline and her friend entered a small bar and after ordering drinks sat at a booth in the back corner "New Orleans really is beautiful" caroline commented

"it is, but i much prefer more modern cities" the brunette flicked her hair over her shoulder "where is it you said you were staying again?"

"just around the corner actually in the french quarter, my room mates family live there and since the university dont have anymore dorms for us, were staying with them for now"

"thats nice of them"

"yeah, you should see the place too, its like royalty should live there, its amazing, maybe i could ask Hope if you could visit sometime?" caroline suggested taking a sip from her drink.

"thats not necessary, really" the brunette half smiled. "although i would like to meet... Hope? Was it?"

Caroline nodded "yeah, shes really nice, her familys a little strange and her aunty is a complete bitch but her dad is totally hot!" she smirked.

"really?" the girl wiggled her eyebrows "really hot in bed too?"

"i dont know!" caroline smiled "im not even sure Hope approves yet, so until then nothing at all is gonna happen"

"shame, im sure she'll be okay with it, if little miss sunshine Caroline Forbes is able to cheer up big bad Klaus then thats gotta be good right?" she laughed

Caroline furrowed her eyebrows. She hadnt mentioned Klaus's name. "how do you know Klaus?" she asked through a murmer.

"oh im sorry did i not mention i knew him? We used to be good friends" in a split second Caroline felt scared "dont worry Caroline were gonna have so much fun together" the brunette grinned before grabbing Carolines arm and pulling her from the establishment with lightening speed.

XxxxxX

Caroline walked through the door to the Mikaelson Manor in a daze. Her head was all over the place, she wasnt sure why she had came back here after hearing what she just heard, she just knew it felt safe. Yes she was officially crazy. Stefan was here and although he had lied to her, he would never hurt her and she knew that.

"hey Care you okay?" Hope asked "you look kind of... Whats the word im looking for?"

"dull, dreary, extremely tired" Rebekah listed off being her usual Caroline loathing self.

Hope tilted her head slightly taking in carolines appearence "no offence care, but all of the above"

"um..." caroline cleared her throat "im fine, just tired, wheres Stefan?"

"in the study with my dad... Again, seems theyve struck up quite the friendship" Hope replied with a smile "you sure youre okay?"

Caroline nodded before walking away without saying another word, she vaguely heard Rebekah complaining about her rudeness but she didnt care. She had to find Stefan and get some answers.

XxxxxX

The door to the study crashed open revealing caroline standing on the other side "who is Katherine?" she demanded and both men looked up at her. She didnt care who she was talking to, she just wanted the truth, even if it wasnt what she wanted to hear. When no one answered she tried again "who is Katherine? Stefan"

Stefan walked slowly toward her his hands up infront of him "what are you on about care?"

"YOU KNOW WHAT IM ON ABOUT!" she persisted "the friend i had to meet, Katherine, she knows you" she pointed between the two "both of you"

Klaus sighed. Could nobody ever stay dead? "sweetheart-"

"dont sweetheart me! Tell me the truth!" she yelled. She obviously didnt know who she was talking to.

"what did Katherine tell you Caroline?" klaus asked.

"it doesnt matter what she told me! I want to hear it from my supposed best friend!" she spat glaring at Stefan.

Stefan stood stock still not wanting to scare her off. So much for telling her tomorrow "i am your best friend caroline"

"best friends dont lie to one another especially about something like this!" she shrieked. She was angry and shaking, she wasnt sure if it were fear or adrenillin. "she took me somewhere, another girl was there, she did something, she told me everything about who... **What** you are and then she told me to forget... As if someone just forgets something like that!"

"she tried to compel you" Stefan deducted "caroline, i need you to understand that we didnt tell you so you could have a normal life, me and your mom decided that was for the best"

Caroline scowled "my mom knows about this?!"

"care just sit down, i'll tell you everything, i swear" caroline crossed her arms over her chest taking a stand and refusing to do as stefan had asked "were not gonna hurt you" he promised

Caroline shook her head. She was just too stubborn for her own good sometimes. "im not moving until you start talking" Stefan sighed as he took a seat, klaus poured the three of them a glass of scotch and handed one to caroline she refused it with a shake of her head. "one of you better start talking or im walking out of here and im not coming back"

"we could always make you stay" Klaus said under his breath.

"you wouldnt hurt me" she shook her head "ive been staying here for a while now, if you were going to hurt me you would have by now"

"i didnt say anything about hurting you love, but your strength is no match to mine, stefans or anyone else that lives in this house for that matter"

"Klaus!" stefan warned "can we stop with the threats! Shes probably scared enough as it is"

"why would i be scared of you? Your stefan, you wouldnt hurt anyone" caroline retorted and stefan smiled, happy she still thought that.

"you should have seen him in the twenties love" klaus chuckled. He admired the way she stood her ground, she was still so strong.

"not helping again!" stefan grit his teeth together and Klaus smirked. "we wanted you to know" stefan told Caroline.

"you wanted me to know? Why didnt you tell me then?" caroline challenged.

"we tried" stefan stated "before you went out with Katherine, thats what i was trying to tell you, your dreams, theyre not dreams, some of them are but most of them are memories"

Caroline nodded slowly taking in what stefan was saying. She took a long slow breath before releasing it. "so i used to be like you?... A vampire?" Klaus nodded his agreement. "and what about the people i dont recognise in my dreams? Elena and Bonnie?"

"they were your friends, there is alot you need to know caroline, and i promise you, we'll tell you everything" klaus insisted "are you okay?"

Caroline sat down placing her head in her hands and shook her head "how can i be okay? Not only have i just found out that vampires exist but i used to be one, how is that even possible?"

"like i said, theres alot we need to to tell you, its alot to take in sweetheart" klaus sat down beside her and to his relief she didnt move away "were not going to hurt you Caroline, none of us" he clarified.

Caroline gazed up into his bright blue eyes "i believe you" she told him with a small smile "as long as you all keep your creepy teeth to yourselves then im good" all three of them chuckled. Klaus was relieved she was able to make a joke considering the information she had just recieved. "i want to know more, everything"

"how about we start at the beginning?" Klaus suggested

"the truth! From the beginning Klaus, dont be making up stories that make you out to be the good guy" stefan added sternly

"i have one question before you start" caroline informed them "Kol... Hes not really in the witness protection program. Is he?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi guys, thanks for faves and follows, kind of a big chapter here so i hope you all enjoy reading. please leave a review.**

Caroline sat stunned into silence by everything she had heard, Rebekah, Elijah and Hope had came to join them with Kol and Jeremy following five minutes behind them, she found out her dreams were infact memories when the others where able to describe them to her in perfect detail.

Rebekah told her of their numerous arguements and if she wasnt already scared of the blonde, she was absolutely terrified of her now that she knew she was an original vampire.

Stefan told her about the times when she had been kidnapped and tortured, not only by a gang of were wolves but also by her deceased father.

Klaus told her the complete and utter truth when it came to their 'relationship' she hated him for what he had done, yet was still drawn to him in one way or another. She didnt know why but most of the stuff they told her felt familiar, like when you experience de ja vu.

She couldnt believe that the man sitting infront of her admitting to all these terrible things was the same man she had dreamt about just over a week ago.

_"how did you get here so fast?" she aked him as he walked slowly toward her_

_"i was already on my way" he commented pulling a card from the inside pocket of his jacket "i recieved your graduation announcement, its very subtle" he smirked "i assume youre expecting cash?"_

_"that... Or a mini fridge" she smiled_

_"i had considered offering you a first class ticket to join me in New Orleans... but i knew what your answer would be..." his words made her falter slightly, the way he was right now, with her, she wasnt sure she would turn him down "so i opted for something i knew you would accept" a small smile graced his face._

_Klaus was the most feared creature on the planet, and he had a thing for her, the insecure baby vampire. When she was with him she couldnt help but feel a sense of power._

_"Tyler is now free to return to Mystic Falls" the joy Caroline felt when he said that was unexplainable. He was being so knew it must have been hard for him to allow tyler to return after being so set on killing him just weeks before._

_"what?" _

_"he is your first love, i intend to be your last" he spoke so confidently, like he knew one day his words would be a reality "However long it takes" he leaned into her and left a soft kiss on her left cheek "Congratulations Caroline" he smiled before taking her arm and walking her home._

"so you two arent really friends?" Caroline asked pointing between Kol and Jeremy. Both men chuckled.

"more like sworn enemies" Kol confessed "he and his sister killed me"

"because you tried to kill us! You tried to chop off my arm and compelled Damon to kill me" Jeremy retorted standing his ground.

"all in the past darling" Kol waved it off "but now lets get straight to the good stuff, my acting skills, how superb are they? I was so chuffed when you believed my story about the witness protection"

Caroline rolled her eyes but otherwise ignored Kols comment "so let me get this straight" she took a deep breath in "my best friend is... a... vampire" she pointed to stefan "youre all the first generation... of vampires" she pointed to Rebekah, kol and Elijah and they nodded "youre a tribrid, vampire, werewolf and witch" she pointed at hope "youre a hunter" she looked to jeremy "and he killed your sister and your aunt" she pointed at Klaus. "he turned Tyler into a hybrid, killed his mom, used Elena as a blood bank and tried to kill me twice" Everyone nodded to clarify and she took another deep breath "did i miss anything?"

"only you" Klaus shrugged "you used to be one of us"

"yeah" she said quietly, not quite able to believe it "and i was sent to a 1994 time loop, by your mother" she raised her eyebrows "im officially crazy"

Stefan chuckled "youre not crazy Caroline, i know this is alot to take in but we had to tell you"

"but you didnt tell me, Katherine did!" she was still bitter she hadnt heard it from Stefan "the woman who also smothered me with a pillow apparently"

"were glad you know care" Hope interupted "and we kind of need your help"

"Hope" Klaus warned. He didnt want to scare Caroline away with tales of the wicked witch that wanted them all dead. Hope tutted before walking out. Rebekah followed her.

"how are you?" Jeremy asked her as he took a seat beside her. "i know when i found out about all of this i was kinda freaking out a little"

Caroline smiled "im okay" she told him honestly "i feel better knowing im not the only fragile little human"

"actually im a hunter, im kindof programmed with skills that-" he looked at her and she was smirking "you know what? Never mind, yeah im weak and fragile"

Caroline chuckled "why are you really here?"

"Kol kidnapped me and tried to force me to find out what happened to you by talking to my dead sister"

"you can do that?"

"not anymore, when there was another side i could, now it seems theyve all moved on or at least stuck in other dimentions, like you were" Jeremy added with a small smile.

"is she the only one stuck there?"

"Stefan and Kol dont seem to think so" he told her "my sister, stefans brother, my girlfr... I mean ex girlfriend Bonnie and your ex boyfriend Tyler"

"Were we still together when he died?" Caroline asked feeling almost sorry, even though she had no idea who this Tyler guy was.

Jeremy shook his head "no you were broke up for a while, you were still friends though but when he found out you slept with Klaus he kind of-"

"WHAT?" Caroline screeched "oh my god!"

Jeremy noticed the look of horror on her face and Stefan and Klaus were beside them instantly "im so sorry i thought you knew"

"Knew what?" Klaus asked

Caroline cleared her throat awkwardly "Um... I need some air"

"where are you going?" Stefan asked her but she was already out the door.

Caroline walked straight past Hope and Rebekah and out the front door, she needed to get away for a while, she couldnt sit there with Klaus pretending everything was okay.

She felt awful, Klaus had done all those terrible things, Killing and maming, forcing people to do things against their will, she was a horrible person. She had slept with the man who made everyones lives miserable, from what she gathered he had forced Stefan to join him in hunting down werewolves while he was on his hybrid making mission in return for saving Damons life. He had killed alot of people she cared about, granted she couldnt remember them but still. He had almost killed her twice... And yet she still had slept with him.

She walked for about 15 minutes before eventually settling onto a park bench. There was no one in sight it was already dark out and the only people that roamed the streets were a few stragglers leaving bars at closing time and... Vampires. She gulped as she realised the reality, leaving the safety of the manor didnt seem like a very good idea now.

"Caroline!" she heard a womans voice calling to her, she turned in her seat startled but relaxed somewhat when she realised it was Hope. "sorry, i didnt mean to scare you" she apologized "you shouldnt be out here alone"

"i needed some air" Caroline told her.

"i understand" Hope said truthfully.

They descended into a short but comfortable silence. Neither one of them knowing what to say. After Caroline had practically ran out, Jeremy had told them that he had accidently spilled the beans about Caroline and Klaus and Hope had went after her, she didnt want her to be alone.

Hope knew exactly how Caroline was feeling, because she had felt the same thing a bunch of times over the last 18 years. Disgust. Fear. Shame.

She knew her dad did awful things, not so much since she was born but he still liked to control people and make them fear him. He was the original hybrid and he wanted people to know he could rip their heart from their chests in a matter of seconds, and she hated that. But she still loved him. No matter what he did she could never give up on her father. "ive known my father my whole life" she started "he has done some pretty bad things, hes killed and tortured, ripped people apart"

"is this supposed to make me feel better?" Caroline scoffed

Hope chuckled "im getting there" she smiled "when i was younger, actually scratch that, even now, my whole life, my dad has tried to shield me from all the terrible things that hes done, but im not stupid Caroline, i know who he is, what he does"

"he has lived for over a thousand years, and after all that time for whatever reason, he only ever cared about family, until you." Caroline smiled slightly at Hopes words. "i know hes done terrible things to you and your friends but that doesnt make you a horrible person, he showed you a side of him only i get to see, not even aunt Bex gets that priveledge" Hope smirked "you cant help who you love"

"thats the thing Hope, i dont know if i loved him or not" Caroline sighed. It really sucked having no memories "i dont know how he was with me, if he was different or even if i was attracted to him, i cant remember, all i have is the dreams to go off"

Hope placed her hand over Carolines "i could help you, if you want, ive been doing some research and ive found a spell that could help you get your memories back"

"really? Why havent you done it before now?"

"because you didnt know anything about this before now, all i need is something that you wore while you were a vampire"

Caroline shook her head "i dont have anything, at least i dont think i do"

"thats not exactly true" Hope smiled thinking about the diamond bracelet her father had gifted to Caroline "so you wanna do this?"

Caroline beamed as she shook her head "I dont know, im scared" she admitted

"scared of what?" Hope questioned

"me, who i was, what i was"

"Caroline, i didnt know you back then, but from what ive heard from my father and my aunt Bekah, you were as human as they come" hope smiled "you were so considerate and caring toward other people and you give my dad alot of grief when he did bad things" she chuckled "you Caroline, are human, and whether you remember it or not and despite the fact that you drank human blood to survive, you were always human, at least in your heart"

Caroline smiled "youre an amazing friend Hope"

"i know" Hope replied smugly with a gentle nudge to Carolines shoulder "now are we gonna do this spell or not?"

XxxxxX

They made it back to the mansion and Caroline felt a little wierd knowing she had sex with Klaus but not actually remembering it, she kept her eyes on the floor the whole time Hope explained the plan. Klaus vamp sped up the stairs to retreive the bracelet and when he returned he handed it to Caroline instead of Hope. She took it with a small smile and opened the velvet bag it was now housed in, tipping it she let the bracelet fall into her hand.

Suddenly scene after scene flashed before her eyes. Damon compelling her, Katherine smothering her, Tyler biting her and Klaus saving her.

Flash after flash more memories invaded her mind.

_You are the only stupid thing here, and shallow and useless._

_Does your mother know what you are?_

_Did i mention i missed you?_

_Game on._

Fighting with Elena, Stefan and her laughing. her father torturing her, Klaus and her talking about horses and the picture he drew her.

She felt light headed at the amount of knowledge she was gaining in such a short space of time.

_Were going to have so much fun together._

_You dont connect with people because you dont even try to understand them._

_Never again will you have to look me in the eye and cover our connection with hostility and revulsion._

_I happen to be Miss Mystic Falls._

_Hey im not judging, it might be nice to have a bad boy ruffle those perfect feathers._

_I will walk away and never come back. I promise._

Laughing and dancing with Elena and Bonnie, with Matt at Miss Mystic, dancing with Klaus at the ball and her graduation.

_However long it takes._

_I can hear everything youre saying about Damon the vampire gigilo._

_Yeah, a date, like to the movie, where we dont have to talk and i can put at least three seats between us._

_Stefan is your epic love._

_Were fugitives on the run, all roads lead to hot vampire hybrid sex._

_So that you can stop being a reminder that her daughter is a repulsive, bloodsucking, control freak monster._

The scenes suddenly stopped and she was met with six pairs of eyes staring at her "Care are you ready to do the spell?"

She took a while to respond as she took a deep breath "thats not necessary" she shook her head "i remember everything"


	14. Chapter 14

**Thankyou to all who reviewed the last chapter... heres another one for you.**

"what do you mean? You remember everything?" Rebekah asked. It come on so fast everyone was bewildered by how she could remember just by touching a bracelet.

"just like i said Rebekah" she snapped. Her head was still spinning from the onslaught of memories.

"you cant possibly remember everything, weve been trying to trigger something for weeks and then all of a sudden all of it comes at once?" stefan enquires "it doesnt make sense"

"then test me" Caroline suggested "ask me anything"

"okay then, a couple of days before graduation, you, Matt and i were at the grille, what happened?"

"are you referring to the time that you slapped me? Because i remember that" Caroline smiled and Rebekah rolled her eyes. "it hurt" she touched her cheek as if she were reliving the memory "i was alone when i woke up in transition, in a blood filled hospital of all places"

"yeah you were" Stefan nodded

"Damon compelled me to be his slave, Elena nearly killed me when she had no humanity, Tyler left me to seek revenge on you" she pointed at klaus "Kol broke Matts hand at your familys ball, Klaus took over Alarics body and Tylers, i had to save you from a well full of vervain, do you need anymore proof?"

"how the hell did that happen?" Hope asked. She couldnt beleive they had been working for weeks to get Caroline back to what she was and now she knew... Just like that.

Klaus shrugged. He was glad Caroline remembered everything. Before he left for New Orleans they were on good terms, then when he came to visit turned out to be the best day of his existence. "do you feel alright? You dont feel different?"

"should i feel different?"

"not necessarily, but that many memories at once could have an effect on you"

"i feel liberated" She sighed "its like a whole part of me was missing and now its back i feel... Good." she smiled

Klaus smirked at her and she finally felt whole again, she remembered that smile. It was what she used to call his 'adorable smile' never to anyone else. And especially never to Klaus.

"i do feel tired though, today has been a lonnng day"

"i agree, you need to rest love"

"considering im the only one that actually needs sleep to function around here maybe i could just have a coffee and we could talk some more?" she suggested

"i need sleep" Jeremy countered "but i'll go for a coffer too, a very very strong coffee"

"what ever you wish" Elijah smiled at her. He was always so charming.

"im gonna do some research" Hope informed the group "Jeremy, Bex, Stefan could you help me please"

Jeremy smiled with a nod "how is it that youre so polite? I mean no offence or anything but you were brought up by Klaus Mikaelson"

Hope chuckled "it just comes natural, my dads got it in him, but only certain people bring it out" she smirked looking at Caroline and she rolled her eyes.

"praise the lord... Sweet Caroline has returned" kol stood up from his chair "i told you i would help you get your Caroline back so you owe me one" Kol nodded to his brother with a smile.

"like you did anything of significance" Caroline laughed

"i'll have you know, i went into Bonka Beryls house for you, i dont do that for just anyone" he smirked before walking out.

Caroline shook her head with a laugh "about what Hope said earlier about needing my help... What did she mean?"

"Caroline, youve been through alot today, we can leave that discussion until tomorrow" Elijah answered her.

"okay then, what are you going to do about Katherine?" she asked her eyebrows knotted "how is she even alive?"

"lets put that in the tomorrow pile, shall we?" Elijah suggested "their is still so much that doesnt make sense"

"we'll figure it out" Caroline replied. She had so much she had to do. Find out about Katherine, call her mom, talk to Klaus and figure out how to bring her friends back. Somehow college didnt seem so important anymore.

XxxxxX

Klaus, Elijah and Caroline had spent most of the night talking, they threw suggestions back and forth about her memory gain, about Katherine and about why it was the bracelet that made her remember.

When she first got her memory back she felt ashamed almost, knowing not only Klaus but Stefan had done all those terrible things, they had all done bad things even her, like when she had killed the twelve witches to save Bonnie, granted it was to save her friend but they were still people and she had took their lives with a flick of her wrists, she remembered Tylers words from all those years ago. "you see the good in people"

She knew when he said that there was an underlying meaning referring to Klaus and it was true. She did see the good in Klaus. In everyone. Truth was if you look hard enough you can find the good in anyone, even a thousand and odd year old psycho.

She had on average two hours sleep and that was disrupted by the usual whiny voice whom Caroline now knew was the Mikaelsons mother, the original witch, the woman using her Esther Mikaelson.

She remembered the first time she saw her at the Mikaelson ball, anyone attempting to kill their family is creepy but there was something extra about Esther that didnt sit right with Caroline.

She looked so regal that night and like a regular loving mother, reuniting her family. But she was plain insane. She was the woman responsible for the vampire race, she created them and she could easily eradecate them just as easily. Or thats what she thought anyway.

Klaus and Elijah told her about when they first arrived in New Orleans and Esther attempting to kill Hope, switching thier siblings into other bodies and the torture Elijah suffered at the hands of her. She had the witches on her side then.

Now, although it went against all nature the witches and the werewolves started arriving at the Mikaelson manor pack by pack and covern by covern offering their services in helping rid them of Esther. Klaus didnt trust them of course, any one of them could be working with his mother.

"i need alcohol" kol announced "would any of you lesser beings care to join me?"

Caroline rolled her eyes and was about to reply with a smart ass remark when She was interupted by a banging noise and someone yelling. Klaus opened the door in lightening speed to reveal Katherine standing before him, she stumbled backwards terrified.

"Katerina" Klaus smirked "im happy to see youve got the good sense to be afraid"

Katherine looked around asif she wanted to escape but Klaus grabbed hold of her and pulled her in the house "Klaus" katherine called his name almost begging. Klaus grabbed her by the throat and threw her against the far wall.

"Dad!" Hope screeched but Klaus ignored her and vamp sped to the brunette and thrust his fist into her chest. His pupils dialated as he attempted compelled her.

"youre on vervain" he smiled wryly "how unfortunate, looks like we'll have to do this the hard way" he told her "why are you here?"

"i came to help" she strained out while holding back an excruciating scream "your mother, she knew how much i hated you and wanted you dead so she offered me a deal"

"dad shes telling the truth"

"then why, pray tell would you come here and risk your life just to tell me this?" Klaus growled

"because you are the creator of my bloodline, i'll die anyway and i may aswell take my chances to help you" She croaked.

Klaus clenched his jaw and let go of Katherine and she slumped to the floor gasping for breath and holding her chest. "TALK NOW!" Klaus growled.

Katherine stood up and shook herself off "shes in a prison world, like Caroline was, like i was, she still has her powers so she offered me a deal, she would help me get out if i promised to help her rid the world of you, Goldilocks losing her memories wasnt part of the plan, but she told me she was already in too deep and that it was too late to choose someone else"

Carolines interest was peaked "what does that mean?"

"it means carebear that while you were in your 1994 reality, although you cant remember it, she connected with you, conditioned you to hate all vampires" Katherine shrugged

"like alaric" Caroline spoke bearly above a whisper

Katherine tilted her head and pouted "yeah, except you turned human, she wasnt prepared for that, so she connected herself with you, so anything that happens to her, happens to you"

Klaus eyed her suspiciously. If there was one thing he had learned in the 500 years he hunted her, It was that she was smart, calculated and minipulitive, she never did anything without something in return. "what did she offer you in return for your help?" Elijah asked seemingly reading his brothers thoughts.

Katherine sighed "she offered to help me get out of that hell hole and she said she could bring my daughter back" she said quietly.

"why didnt she come herself?"

"she didnt have enough power to bring herself back so she sent me instead" Katherine shrugged.

Caroline felt almost sorry for the girl standing before her. Almost. After all she had killed her. She remembered back to the short time they had spent together when Katherine was human, as much as Caroline hated to admit it, they had fun. Thats brought on her next question "how are you not human?"

Katherine glanced at Stefan with narrowed eyes "when someone" she stressed the word "so lovingly stabbed me with the traveller knife, i was in a vampire body, so i went to the prison world in the same body" Katherine feighned a yawn "its all very dull"

"what was your prison world like? Where were you?" Stefan asked her.

Her teeth clenched and tears sprang to her eyes as she looked to Klaus "Bulgaria, 1492"

Klaus smirked but it was Caroline who spoke "does that have any significance to you? Why then?"

"because its my worst nightmare" she spoke again quietly "i was forced to relive it over and over again, the day i found my family slaughtered" an actual tear slipped down Katherines cheek but she quickly swiped it away not wanting to show weakness "thats when esther contacted me"

"how?"

"i dont know" she shrugged "i was reliving the same memory for the bajillionth time when i heard her, she told me she needed my help and that i was the one to stop 'them" she air quoted

"thats what she said to me, in my dreams, i was the one to stop them" Caroline told her "how long have you been back?"

"a couple of weeks, Mommy dearest informed me that the plan couldnt be set in motion until blondie had her memories back, thats why i told you everything"

"okay then why did you try and compell her to forget?" Stefan countered

"because..." she looked around the room and paused taking a deep breath "because... Stefan, i had an attack of conciounse and despite what you all might think i have a heart" she licked her lips before continuing "i saw the fear in her eyes and for some stupid reason, i felt bad"

Caroline chuckled "okay someone please tell me that after 18 years stuck in 1994, i havent been transported into an alternate reality where Katherine pierce has... Feeling"

"go ahead, laugh all you want" Katherine rolled her eyes.

"so what else do you know?" Rebekah butted in.

"nothing, i agreed to help her, she got me out of the hell i was living in, she connected herself to you" she tilted her head in Carolines direction "oh yeah, and you Klaus"

"what?" Rebekah snapped "and it never occured to you that that was important"

"oops... Did i not mention that earlier?"

"why to me?" Klaus asked. His hands curled tight into balls, and his whole body was rigid. Caroline reached down and grabbed his hand intertwining their fingers. Klaus was momentarily shocked and looked up into her eyes and gave her a small smile.

"aww isnt that sweet" Katherine mocked a smile "two love birds reuniting against all odds"

Caroline rolled her eyes but kept tight a hold of Klaus' hand "why did she connect herself to Klaus?"

"you werent a vampire anymore so she needed a guarentee, if anyone were to hurt her then she would survive and she needs to channel his energy" Katherine shrugged

"if thats the case why connect herself to Caroline at all?" Elijah stepped in looking dashing as always.

"she wants Klaus to suffer, Caroline and miracle unicorn baby over there are the only people he cares about in the world, thats why she chose Caroline, she wanted her to be the one to kill him so he would know exactly what it feels like" Katherine said a little stronger. She poured herself a glass of bourbon from the table beside her "having someone you love so deeply take your life away is probably the worst way to go"

Klaus nodded in understanding "like when i killed her"

"exactly" katherine smiled "now i know shes gearing up for something big, i dont know what but i know she is, i also know that whatever it is she cant do it until she finds a way back on to our plane"

"how long before that happens?"

"im not a freaking psychic Stefan"

Klaus and Elijah looked to Kol. He knew what they were thinking. He shook his head "i am not going back there, absolutely not!"

"Kol, be a good brother and actually help for a change" Rebekah smiled slapping him on the back.

"NO! No. No. I would rather be daggered than go back"

"that can be arranged" Klaus smirked

"this is ridiculous!" Hope snapped "I'll go, but im taking Stefan and Jeremy with me"

"what? Where?" Stefan questioned

Kol walked past him and slapped him on the back "you, my friend are going to meet Bonka Beryl" Kol smiled triumphantly.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi fellow KCers... i really appreciate all the faves and follows and all the reviews from you guys... this chapter is shorter than the others but still quite important... and a little klaroline for everyone... hope you enjoy it.**

"are you absolutely sure Beryl? Its of upmost importance you get this right"

"Hope darling, when am i ever wrong?" the plump grey haired woman smiled. She was the best psychic in New Orleans and had offered her services to the Mikaelsons on many occasions.

"so shes already here?" Stefan asked "why hasnt she made her move?"

"because child she needs the third and final piece of the puzzle in place" she said cryptically, not alot of things scared Stefan Salvatore but Beryl was definitely on the list of those that did. Kol had the right idea by staying far away. "when the third piece is in place then all shall be revealed"

"not to state the obvious here, but we dont want all to be revealed" Jeremy snapped. All he wanted was to get Elena back and go home to his wife and child. Instead he was stuck here talking to some crazy lady about puzzles.

"but thats the way it has to be" Beryl replied "i see three, one, two, three" she spoke as she raised her fingers to match the numbers she was speaking "three she has... Recruited... So to speak"

"so theres three ways to kill us?" stefan was completely confused

She ignored his question and carried on with her rambling "there will be a great sacrifice" she told them "a sacrifice so big, it will change the world as we know it"

"three sacrifices?" jeremy suggested and Hope and Stefan shrugged "so big it will change the world" he whispered to himself attempting but failing miserably to figure out what she meant.

"the third piece will reveal itself soon enough, you should worry when that time comes, she wants all supernatural creatures eradecated, so in order to survive, all supernatural beings will have to work together to find the solution" Beryl was in a trance like state, she never once looked at her three guests just stared blankly into thin air.

"the witches and werewolves have offered to help, theyre working on it right now" Hope told her and she nodded

"i know, but i see conflict in the future, you must work together"

Stefan nodded in understanding "we will" he assured her

"only the sacrifice can end this"

"what? What sacrifice?" Hope questioned "is this the same sacrifice you talked about earlier?"

"yes, the sacrifice is needed to stop her"

"who do we have to sacrifice?"

Beryl suddenly started to gasp for air and her face became blue as she fell to the floor cluching at her chest. Stefan rushed over to her and held her "who do we have to sacrifice?"

"my time on earth has come to an end" she gasped "Love will be th-" she suddenly stopped moving and her eyes glazed over. Stefan searched her neck for a pulse to no avail.

"shes dead" he looked between Jeremy and Hope who swiped a tear from her face.

XxxxxxX

"i could kill you now" Klaus growled "if thats what you want?"

"im just having a little bit of fun Klaus" Katherine rolled her eyes. She knew he knew he needed her alive and well if she were to help kill Esther, so she tortured him in the process "she told me it was good though, honestly" she smirked.

"Katherine as much as i love to see my brother pissed off to the hilt, i really dont want to know about his sexual experiences with Caroline" Rebekah complained "so i would appreciate it if you shut your mouth and help, were in the middle of a supernatural appocalypse if you havent noticed"

Katherine pouted "fine, i'll stop talking about it as long as i can have more of the wine thats in the cellar"

"why have you been snooping around the cellar?" katherine didnt get the chance to answer as Rebekahs phone started ringing. She fished it out of her jeans pocket and slid her finger along the screen to answer it.

Kol and Katherine started up an arguement about who had the best punishments, Kol was adament he was the more evil one between he and his brothers but Katherine insisted she was team Klaus all the way. Rebekah left the room unable to hear what stefan was saying over thier squabbling.

Caroline entered and placed her phone on the arm of the chair "everything alright love?" Klaus questioned her

She nodded as she strolled slowly toward him "yep" she popped the p "i talked to my mom, she knows i know everything"

"good"

"you know, its weird i thought having my memories back would make me feel better but in a way, im kindof pissed off actually"

"why?" he asked "i thought you were happy to have them back"

"i am, i mean dont get me wrong, im glad" she smiled "but the more i think about it... I mean i have all these memories of super strength and lightening speed and im sort of depressed that i cant do that anymore" She smiled sadly

"i could change you, if thats what you want?"

Caroline shook her head "no, at least not until all of this is over, your crazy ass mother wants me to kill you all, i think if i became a vampire it would just make things a hell of alot worse" at least in Alarics case it did. He was bad enough as a human, as a vampire he was torturous... Literally. Caroline involuntarily shivered as she remembered the torture she had suffered at the hands of him. She had escaped only to be saved by Klaus again.

"yes youre probably right" he sighed as he passed her a tumbler of bourbon. She took it with a grateful smile

"i wanted to talk to you actually, just not here, too many ears" she tapped her ear a couple of times and tilter her head in the direction of Kol and Katherine.

"of course" he nodded in understanding "we can go to my study, if you would like, i had Davina perform a privacy spell"

Caroline nodded and he lead her up the stairs and into his study, when she entered he closed the door behind her.

"what did you wish to speak about?" he asked her. He knew fine well what she wanted to talk about. This was the awkward 'we had sex' talk. He never imagined this day would come, especially since he thought she was dead, but it was finally here and he was terrified by what she would say.

Caroline cleared her throat awkwardly "i cant forget what youve done" she started and he nodded once "you made my friends lives a living nightmare and although to you it was... However long ago, to me it was... A couple of year."

He nodded again so she continued "i have no idea what happened while i was stuck in that other world but i cant imagine that it was nice if Katherines experience is anything to go by" She sighed "i want my friends back and i want to help you kill esther but in order to do that... I need your word on something"

"anything" he responded quickly. When it came to Caroline he would do anything for her, that was the truth. She would say jump he would ask how high?

"i need you to promise me you wont threaten them, i need you to promise that no matter how they come back you wont use them or attemp to kill them and i need you to promise me that youll at least try and build some bridges for all the horrible things youve done" Caroline finished.

"and why would i do that?" he asked a smirk on his face.

"because over the last four weeks, ive gotten to know you, the real you, and if youre willing to try to make amends then im willing to give us a chance"

"what?" the disbelief was written all over his face and dripped off his words

"i think we both know when we were in Mystic Falls, i was confused, you killed people i cared about, hurt them, but that didnt stop the attraction i felt towards you" she paused for a brief moment and licked her lips "with no memories of you killing and torturing i was still drawn to you, and i feel like i owe it to the new found Caroline to try"

Klaus stared at her in shock before a smile graced his face "are you being serious?" he asked her. he was dumbfounded. he never ever thought she would give him a chance. seems like all the patience paid off.

"the offer only stands if you give me your word" she reminded him sternly

"consider it done" he nodded with a smile "so does this mean i can take you out now?"

"does Hope approve?"

"yes"

"are you going to eat anyone while were out together?"

"no"

"are you going to kill Katherine when youve finished using her for information?"

Klaus narrowed her eyes "well that all depends, whats the right answer here sweetheart? Would you like me to kill her?"

Caroline shrugged "only if she keeps making sex jokes" she smiled

"deal"

"then yes, you can take me out, but nowhere fancy, and definitely nowhere with sired hybrids or compelled slaves"

"for your information Miss Forbes, all of my hybrids were unsired by that wonderful ex boyfriend of yours" Klaus retorted.

"and the mother of your daughter helped" Caroline quipped with a smirk "anyway, how the hell did that happen?"

Klaus sighed as he pulled a hand through his hair "alot of alcohol and a few to many rejections... From you"

XxxxxX

Klaus and Caroline made thier way down stairs hand in hand, something wasnt right, the place was eerily silent. Klaus stood protectively infront of Caroline pushing her behind him as he turned the corner into the room.

Katherine, Kol, Stefan, Hope, Jeremy, Elijah, Rebekah and Marcel all stood in the room but none of them spoke "Marcellus, what a lovely suprise" Klaus looked between the group but still no one said anything "to what do i owe the pleasure?"

"Niklaus, Hope, Stefan and Jeremy went to see Beryl" Elijah started to explain "she informed them that mother had already found away back"

"shes here?" Klaus asked his eyebrows raised. Elijah nodded

"Beryl said Esther couldnt do anything until the third piece was put in place, she kept repeating it over and over again and we didnt know what she was talking about" Hope told him "she said there must be three and that a sacrifice would be needed to kill Esther"

Klaus smiled seemingly bored with the conversation "i'll sacrifice Katherine right now then shall i? Solve all of our problems" Caroline let out a small chuckle

"dad, you dont get it, she couldnt do anything until the third piece had been put in place, well we think that may have already happened" Hope said wearily hoping that they were wrong.

"what does that mean?" Klaus was growing irritated. From his exceptional talk with Caroline upstairs now he was reduced to this.

"were not sure yet, Beryl died before she could confirm anything but we think Caroline was the first piece" Rebekah informed the couple.

"apparently im the second" Katherine pouted as she examined her nails

"and im the third" Marcel spoke quietly.


	16. Chapter 16

**okay kind of a filler chapter here... but it gets us to where we need to go... hope you enjoy it.**

"what are you all talking about?" Caroline asked her hand still firmly gripping Klaus'. She looked between the group but nobody said anything "is someone going to explain whats going on?"

Rebekah sighed and glanced at Marcel "a few weeks ago Marcel called me and asked me to meet up with him, he told me he had been having strange dreams and that he thought someone was trying to connect with him" rebekah explained "at first i brushed it off and told him not to worry about it... Until i found out about Carolines dreams"

"Rebekah told me that she knew of someone experiencing the same thing" Marcel continued "weve been trying ever since to get information of whats happening to us, both of us" he pointed to Caroline and himself.

Katherine subtly cleared her throat

Marcel rolled his eyes "the three of us... Aparently"

"when Stefan called me and told me what Beryl had said about there being three pieces of a puzzle it all clicked" Rebekah said "it was too much of a coincidence, Caroline, Marcel and the evil hag over there" she pointed to Katherine who narrowed her eyes at the blonde "all having similar dreams"

Klaus nodded slowly, taking in the information "why Marcel?"

Marcel shook his head and shrugged "we dont know"

Katherine chuckled "are you all so stupid you cant even figure that out?" she rolled her eyes "I hate you Klaus, its understandable, you killed my family and chased me around the world for five centuries, but the other two pieces were big parts of your life, you care for them, Esther is going to have so much fun watching them make you suffer"

Caroline shivered. She didnt want to hurt anyone. If anything happened to Klaus then all of her friends would die along with him. That wasnt the only reason of course. She remembered how she felt being with him in Mystic Falls woods, as much as she hated to say it... It was perfect.

He made her feel special and needed, he did something that no one had ever done before. He put her first.

He had offered to give up revenge on Katherine, he had allowed Tyler to return for her, he always chose her happiness over everything else.

These last few weeks she had grown close to him and she trusted him. She really wanted to help him.

"i think we should attempt to bring Elena and her friends back before we do anything" Elijah suggested "the more information we have on the prison worlds the better"

Klaus nodded in agreement "you up for that?" he looked at Caroline who nodded slowly.

"what do i have to do?"

"we need your blood" Hope told her "only a little bit"

Caroline nodded again "Lets do this"

"were bringing them back... Now?" Jeremy asked. He wasnt quite sure how he felt about that, of course he wanted his sister back but he thought he would have a little extra time to prepare himself.

"no time like the present" Hope smiled. "better sooner than later right?"

XxxxxX

Caroline wrapped a towel around her bleeding hand, damn not heeling!

"i could give you some blood if you want?" Klaus suggested lifting his arm to bite into his wrist.

"no im okay" she stopped him resting her hand on his arm and slowly lowered it again. Klaus gazed into her eyes and she felt the air leave her at his intensity. His steared deep into his eyes, he really was good looking, she couldnt deny that and the fact he treat her like a princess made her feel special. He had a way of doing that.

Hope cleared her throat "i know i said im okay with this, but i really dont want to see you two having eyesex!"

Caroline looked away as she flushed red "sorry" she almost whispered. Klaus grit his teeth together.

Hope opened the grimoir infront of her and she started chanting immediately, the room fell silent as everyone else watched her.

A small wind breezed through the room and the candles around the room flickered. Hope chanted a little louder and the flames grew higher. A sudden clash made Caroline jump and Klaus grabbed her good hand, squeezing it lightly.

Hope opened her eyes and glanced around the room "they should be here, why arent they here?"

"Esther?" Elijah suggested.

"when i came back i was in the salvatore house, the exact place i died" Katherine informed them.

"and you didnt think it was necessary to tell us they would go back to Mystic bloody Falls?" Klaus sniggered "someone remind me why i havent killed her yet"

"i didnt realise that would happen" she pouted "looks like some of us are going on a trip"

Klaus sighed "i'll call for the jet"

"you have your own jet?"

"of course" Klaus replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "whos coming?"

"i am" Caroline insisted

"me too" Jeremy and Stefan added in unison

"i suppose i could tag along" Kol shrugged "greet my killer with a smile" jeremy rolled his eyes. He really needed to move on.

"Kol!" Elijah warned him.

"what?" he exclaimed "i'll play nice"

"course you will" Caroline responded sarcastically. Klaus chuckled.

"Kol youre staying here" he ordered "Stefan, Jeremy, Caroline and i shall fetch them"

XxxxxX

"itll be wierd going back home after all this time" Caroline said as she packed a few necessities into a small bag.

Hope sat on the bed "i know" she shrugged "are you excited to see you friends?"

"yes!" she gushed "i just hope they remember something about their time there"

Hope nodded and they fell into a silence. Caroline carried on folding and packing her clothes as Hope played with the ends of her hair absent minded. "um... About you and... My dad"

"this is weird right? I knew it would be weird, i should have spoken to you about it before now... Its just with Esther trying to make us all extinct it kindof slipped my mind" she rambled on and Hope chuckled.

"Care relax" she told her "im okay with it, if hes happy then im happy"

"but..." Caroline urged her to continue.

Hope took a deep breath "but you know how my dad is, hes impulsive Caroline and im worried that he'll do something you dont agree with and youll leave" Hope replied "i know you usually tell him straight when hes being... Well him but i kind of get the feeling hes in this for the long haul, ive never seen him with anyone the way he acts around you"

Caroline bit her lip nervously "Klaus wont change, im not delusional enough to beleive he would but as long as he doesnt hurt my friends then anything else he does... We'll deal with it when the time comes, but im serious about this Hope" she scrunched her nose up a little before continuing "i know you probably dont want to hear this but ive... Kind of fallen for him these last few weeks and even though i have my memories back that hasnt changed, im still going to give him a chance"

"i can see what he sees in you" Hope smiled.

"i remember your aunty bex saying the complete opposite of that to me once" she smirked with a roll of her eyes.

There was a tap on the door and Stefan entered "you ready?"

Caroline nodded "sure" she rolled her eyes "lets go get your demon of a brother back" she teased "and my best friends and... Tyler" she gulped "thats gonna be awkward"

"Klaus has promised to be on his best behaviour" Stefan smiled "come on" he held his hand out to her and she took it. He threw an arm over her shoulder.

"see ya later Miracle child" stefan threw over his shoulder.

"i am not a child!" she spat and she heard Stefan and Caroline chuckle.

XxxxxX

"i'll have one of those" Katherine smiled as Elijah poured himself a drink. He grabbed another glass topped it up and handed it to her.

She glanced at him with a small thankyou smile and he nodded once. He turned to walk away but she grabbed his arm and pulled him back to her thier chests crashing together.

He smirked at her before his lips pressed to hers hard and wanton, their mouths moved in perfect sync with one another and he pushed her hard against the wall. Every pent up emotion they had ever felt for eachother came rushing to the surface. She dropped her glass to the floor but was to wrapped in her Elijah she didnt care.

She pushed his suit jacket off of his shoulders and pulled at his tie as he kissed her forcefully, she pulled away slightly to look him in the eye and he placed a hand tenderly on her cheek "ive missed you Katerina"

It felt so good to hear him say that. Katherine bit her lip before pressing her lips back to his.


End file.
